


Winner Celebration

by SemiParenthesis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Penetration, First Time Blow Jobs, Knotting, Lemon, Locker Room, M/M, Oral Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiParenthesis/pseuds/SemiParenthesis
Summary: Aaron's a popular trainer, taking challenges and taking names. Flushed with another victory, a pokemon of his decides to burn off the rest of his energy in a different way. Lemon, yaoi, pokephilia.
Relationships: Goukazaru | Infernape/Original Character(s), Kojondo | Mienshao/Original Character(s), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Human Character(s), Trainer/Pokemon
Comments: 18
Kudos: 46





	1. Heated Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. It has been a WHILE since anyone's seen stuff from me.
> 
> Not much of a plotty thing like my other stories, this is mostly smut.

"Jessica's rhyperior is unable to battle! The winner is Aaron and Burner!"

Aaron walked out of the roaring stadium, thousands of fans screaming his name and his pokémon.

His most excitable fans started a coherent pounding chant, stamping their feet to create a tune, calling out his victory laurels. As Aaron slipped out of the stadium's heat and into the cooler tunnel, he let himself breathe again.

Wiping his forehead of the sweat and staring at his sticky, trembling fingers, he took a few breaths. That battle had been intense. Stones and firepower Burner had never had to put out before had rocked the entire stadium.

The cleaners would have a hell of a job. The dugtrio and diglett that tilled the battlefields to repair them would enjoy the challenge. Still, it'd likely be weeks at best before that stadium could be used again.

Walking out of the devastation as calmly as possible had definitely risen his popularity. Just a charming smile and saluting wave to his fantastic fans had sent the crowd swooning.

Still, he couldn't deny the rush of the battle had rocked him just as much as it had rocked the battlefield. That had been painfully close, the semi-finals of this tournament were already so intense, he couldn't imagine what was waiting for him next.

And he couldn't wait either.

The trembles weren't out of fear or exhaustion, but adrenaline and a beaming grin spread across his face. He whooped and jumped and sprinted the rest of the way, aiming to get some energy out before he had to face the reporters.

Aaron was well known as the cool-headed, confident, and unshakable trainer. A rising star in the way of life so hotly contested. Trainers rose and fell by their pokémon, that Aaron agreed with, but there was a side of it that the trainer had to do well at on their own.

Appealing to the people was big, and he liked to have fun with it.

Calming himself and panting out some hot breaths, Aaron glanced at the last door. It was cool in the tunnel, he wanted to press his forehead against a wall to cool it and then decided to follow that train of thought.

He sighed in relief as the cold stone eased some of the fire pumping through his veins, but he couldn't dawdle. Who knew what the reporters would cook up then?

So instead he tossed the doors opened grandly and flashed that winning smile to the reporters.

"Mr Eln, how do you-"

"Mr Eln, what do you have to-"

"Mr Eln-"

"Eln-"

"Aaron-"

He gave his answers. The strength of his pokémon. His trust in their teamwork. The secrets of his training he just gave a smirk and a wink. The mention of the strength of his opponent. It all went down wonderfully.

Aaron kept a hold of his pokémon. They had fought well, but he wasn't going to simply hand them over to some person who looked like a nurse. He'd made that mistake once and wasn't eager to make it again.

It might have been selfish, but he needed to destress before. Cutting the interview short, he called out a loud challenge to his next opponent and sauntered away.

Aaron knew what the articles would say. The bigger ones that recited his words, the smaller ones that put actual thought into what they said about him, and the most distant ones on the internet who called him out for being a prick.

He was always respectful at the start of a match, but he just couldn't help but fall into it so intensely. Shit-talking, the opponent, came naturally, unbidden to his lips. He didn't levy insults at his rival, at least not ones pointed at the opposing pokémon, but he loved to rile up the opponent.

It was just as much of a battle between the trainers as it was the pokémon, after all.

Most of the crowd loved it. They loved to watch him win and, he was sure, they were eagerly waiting for him to lose as well.

He hadn't lost in this tournament yet and quite frankly he didn't plan to.

They'd get a week off to recover and train for the next bout. It was actually another semi-final match, but when he won that it'd be one last battle to claim the trophy.

Leaving the reporters would stir them up nicely, and he enjoyed the scrabbling for attention before security made them leave him alone. He liked this facility, it was easy to follow and nice and relaxed always.

It was heaven on his skin and still feeling pumped he kicked the door to the locker room open.

Looking around, the place was fairly spartan. There were a set of lockers that weren't being used, as only Aaron was occupying this one. A long bench in the middle of the room and another door that led to some showers.

That'd be his destination. He stripped off and left the clothes in the middle of the room, he'd pick them up soon, and walked off into the showers.

As he did, his pokéball's were disturbed, one slipping off the belt and activating, getting large. The pokémon within could free themselves from the ball if they so did wish.

And they did.

A flash of light and the tell-tale sound of the ball releasing attracted Aaron's attention and he poked his head back into the room. He had grabbed a towel already, but it was over his shoulder rather than around his waist.

Blinking with fiery red eyes and burning with an actual hothead, was Burner. His starter pokémon and an infernape.

"Hey," Aaron waved before ducking back into the shower.

Burner rolled his eyes and began glancing around before he caught his human yelling out. "Fucking fantastic work! You took on that rhyperior like it was a geodude!"

Burner smirked at the compliment as the sounds of running water also reached his ears. Figuring his human was cleansing himself, Burner took a grateful seat with a sigh and groan all at once.

Aaron's compliment was an overestimation. That rhyperior had been built like a tank and hit like a truck. It had taken every bit of agility left after that first hit to avoid a second one. He was strong, he'd be the first to make such a claim, but he doubted he could have taken another pounding like that.

Burner was a lot like Aaron in many respects. Hot-headed in a literal sense. Just as cocky on the battlefield as Aaron was. But where Aaron taunted the other human and encouraged the crowd to cheer, Burner taunted the pokémon and lived to hear humans chanting for his victory.

Or his defeat. Spiting those ones was just as much of a boost as rewarding the cheering ones.

And just like Aaron, he was filled with exuberant energy after such a dramatic victory. He was bruised and sore and even bloody, although nothing was actively bleeding, but he was still raring to go.

Aaron laughed when he heard his starter call out a victorious. "Infeerrrr!" And shook his head fondly, closing his eyes under the running water and rubbing the suds out of his hair.

Burner would never jump in a shower to cool himself off. He acted like a big baby if he was so much as flicked with water, although Aaron knew he was just playing it up. He looked forward to flicking him after the shower.

After the first cry, however, Burner went silent. Assuming he was doing kickflips in the air or shadow boxing, Aaron finished up. He didn't need a long shower, and he wanted to revel in victory with his friend more than he wanted to enjoy the cold water.

Wrapping the towel around himself, he strutted out, nearly slipped over, and caught himself on the door handle. Laughing at himself and going about it a little less overzealously, he pulled the door open with a flourish.

"Tadaaaauh?"

Burner was on his back. That might have been grounds for concern considering the intense battle he just won, and also if he was on the ground and motionless.

Nope. Not that. He was lying on the bench and pumping a fist on his throbbing hard cock. One of his foot-fists at that, the regular arms were clasped behind his head, a lazy smirk on his face as he tended to himself without even needing his arms.

Burner cracked an eye open at the weakening sound and didn't slow down, red-eyes meeting Aaron's own. Sure, he wore contacts to give the appearance of red eyes, but it counted.

"Ferrrn," Burner growled. Not threatening, although the whole situation was a bit threatening on sheer principle. No, not a growl of warning, but one of…

Aaron wasn't sure. It was almost warning, but not a sign of danger more like… something about to happen.

And he was right. Taking advantage of Aaron's stock-still shape and stuttering mind working things out, Burner slipped off the bench and moved up to him in one long, fluid, motion. The infernape was like a dancer in battle, weaving over, under, even onto enemies to evade strikes and deal his own brand of fiery punishment.

He was quick, and his motions were always so smooth. Aaron had only really viewed that in terms of skill in battle, even a type of savage beauty. But now it was almost sensual.

Whatever it was, stopped being what it was when Burner knocked his balance out. Aaron wasn't really sure what happened, but Burner was happily aware of it.

Yanking the towel down had pulled his human forward slightly, and then a swipe to the left leg knocked his balance out. But he wasn't aiming to hurt his trainer and caught him before he could crash.

Burner laid him against the cool tile of the locker room, pressing his burning body on top of Aaron. Finally, the trainer found his mouth working again.

"Burner, what!?" Further talking was silenced when Burner smothered his mouth with his own. It felt like he sucked the air right out of Aaron's lungs and replaced it with a warmer, coarser, air.

The thick lips of the simians mouth pulled his open and a tongue several degrees hotter than his own clashed with his own, tracing his teeth as Aaron laid in shock. Burner had never expressed attraction to him before, never!

He was pretty sure, at least. But now he was thinking of their many, many, prior exchanges. Had he missed a sense of burning lust for loyalty? Was his passion in battle an attempt to impress him differently? Did he not mind when Aaron stripped with his pokémon to bathe because he liked the view?

Whatever he was beginning to think was silenced when Burner pulled back.

"Nape," he said, softly and firmly. Aaron swallowed, he knew what his loyal starter meant most of the time, even if the exact words were lost on him. That simple word caused his heart to race and palms to grow sweaty.

Or maybe it was the heat from the Fire-type literally pinning him to the ground. One side of his body was flushing from heat, and perhaps more, while the other half was pressed on cold tile that didn't seem to warm up. It was a paradox of sensation, and it was causing him to pant.

Burner was moving again. Oh, Aaron knew what Burner had said even if he didn't know what he had said. It was a meaning that went right to his bones, or maybe his boner. Wait, did he have one?

Looking down, cost him in two ways. It showed Aaron that he was definitely affected by this, his own length was hard and leaking in between his legs. But it also angled his head just right.

Burner had been moving up, clambering up his body because he was thrusting something else for Aaron to taste.

The human trainer gasped as his pokémon's throbbing meat met his cheek, rubbing sticky stands against his flushed cheeks. The smell immediately hit him. He could already smell Burner's arousal from just stepping into the room, but he was right up against it now.

The white fur of his lower abdomen parted into coarse, reddish-brown, fur of his legs and... and his crotch.

Aaron was always kind enough not to really look at stare what was between his pokémon legs, and that was a questionable decision now. Maybe he would have been more prepared for this had he taken a peek before.

And yet even as his eyes cleared from the close view, he did know. A heavy set of balls hung between a meaty member, he had definitely glanced at those a few times. The fur around his cock was coarser than the rest and stunk of sweat and musk.

He was so damn close that he couldn't help but breathe it in. He might have tried to breathe through his mouth, but he'd be tasting a lot more then. The smell was thick. It sunk into his nose and throat and wouldn't dim as more and more was inhaled.

It was the smoky mix of an infernape's musk with the adrenaline-soaked sweat of a hard-won battle.

"F-fuck," Aaron gasped, his eyes watered a bit, and he could feel himself getting just a little bit lightheaded. Burner made a noise, part approving part frustrated and grinded his cock against his face again, running glistening lines down his cheek, chin, and lips.

His tongue reflexively swiped out at the fluid on his lips, and Aaron groaned. "Fuuuck." It was even stronger.

He raised a hand and gripped Burner's cock, feeling one other than his own for the first time. Burner made an approving noise and thrust into his hand, spilling heated fluids down his hand. Everything the cock touched was left with that precum oozing from it, and the precum was very, very, warm.

Almost painful, but not quite. Just teetering on edge, enough to excite the nerves without wanting to pull back.

He pumped the cock for a few moments, admiring how it wasn't too far from his own. Burner wouldn't be satisfied with just his hand, that he knew, and without the pokémon barking at him to do it, Aaron took a lick.

He groaned again. Just tasting the remnants was strong enough, this was going right for the tap. The musk was intense, so strong he could barely taste it. It was hot, though, and as he swallowed, his stomach felt warm.

So, he took another lick. Then another. And another. Eventually, Burner sighed, running his hand into Aaron's hair as his trainer lavished his cock with his soft lips and eager tongue.

He just felt his trainers hair for a moment until a devilish idea hit the pokémon. And always listening to his first idea, his fingers suddenly gripped down, and he pulled Aaron's head onto his cock.

The human-made a gasping, gagging, sound as his whole mouth was suddenly filled with steaming cock, but he didn't do anything else but adapt to that.

Burner grit his teeth together, this felt wonderful. So much better than anyone of his hands. He had needed to let off energy after that battle, and his cock decided what he'd do. Aaron had finished his cleansing awfully quickly, but that was clearly for the best.

He began to thrust into his trainer's mouth, repositioning so he was kneeling with Aaron's head between his legs and head raised. Aaron was propping himself up slightly so that he didn't have to crane his head, letting Burner use his mouth and taking just the occasional gasp of breath.

It wasn't a position that could last, however. Burner's knees and Aaron's everything was tiring, so Burner pulled back. He pulled himself up and stepped over to the bench, plopping himself down and barking something to his trainer.

Aaron was slower to rise, needing to fight a wave of vertigo first, but he was no less eager. He crawled forth like Aegis would to get between Burner's legs again. The infernape grinned at that and Aaron, flushed with heat and arousal, grinned back up at him.

"You know if you wanted this so bad, you should have asked me earlier," Aaron chastised, fingers trailing up his cock. Burner rolled his eyes and barked something, he was the one being serviced, and Aaron could use that big mouth of him for better things.

Aaron just continued to grin impishly at him, teasing but not giving. Knowing the game, his trainer loved, Burner grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back onto his cock, splitting the human's lips wide to contain his girth.

His tongue lashed inexperienced, but eager, against the head of his cock as Burner fucked his mouth, gagging Aaron many times as he went for the throat most times. Aaron had impressive vitality, however, and didn't try and pull away even as his pokémon ravaged his throat.

So much precum had spilled into his mouth and gut that there was a permanent glow of warmth in him. This wasn't a cool day, and Aaron preferred to be cool to warm, but the heat was playing with him, and Burner couldn't help but wonder if this was why his trainer liked to be cool.

So, that he wouldn't get on his knees for a pokémon.

Whatever the reason, he could feel himself getting close, but this speed wasn't cutting it. Just pulling Aaron's head back forth, even with his trainer's eager additions, was just not quite enough for him today.

Burner followed his first thoughts, no matter how ill-advised they may have seen in retrospect. He wrapped his legs around Aaron's shoulders, and the trainer only had enough time to widen his eyes before Burner leaned back.

A lot like how he had first found his pokémon, leaning back with his arms behind his head, letting his legs do the work, Burner began to fuck his mouth fast, hard, and sharp.

There was barely any space to pull back and forth on, the end of his cock being buried in Aaron's mouth ignoring any gagging. Aaron couldn't quite breathe like this, only brief puffs of air as Burner's lower body used his mouth like a fleshlight.

His eyes were watering all over again, the smoky smell and taste overpowering all, and his vision swam. Somehow, the cock in his throat seemed to be getting hotter, and Aaron distantly wondered if he was going to cook and if that actually mattered.

His own neglected cock was spilling buckets as Burner almost asphyxiated him. Still, then the infernape screeched out, and Aaron gasped as he was slammed onto his cock once. Twice. Thrice. Before being held in place as the cock spasmed in his throat, pumping burning seed down his oesophagus and right into his belly.

If he thought the precum was hot, the full-on cum was right there. But he had grown used to the heat and just groaned in place before Burner's grip loosened just enough for him to pull himself back and gasp and splutter for breath.

His infernape's cock continued to twitch and shot smaller lines of cum across his face, Burner himself laying back like a king gasping for breath himself.

There was a lingering sense of disappointment he wasn't able to taste the cum directly, but then Aaron's sluggish mind received the oxygen it needed for him to think straight again and he wiped the stinging lines of cum off his face and tasted that.

Heavy, salty, would taste nice with chocolate, Aaron decided.

And hot, oh so hot. His face was red all over by this point, lips a little blue but growing redder by the moment. With shaking legs and still a bit of vertigo, Aaron stood up.

His cock swung with him, the bounce and throb reminding him it was still there. Glancing down a bead of precum fell from his own cock and joined a small puddle on the ground, he'd nearly cum from Burner fucking his mouth.

That was almost embarrassing, but there was no ability to feel embarrassed by anything at the moment.

"So…," Aaron begun, looking at Burner. He couldn't help but notice, just couldn't help, that Burner's cock hadn't shrunk. He didn't know if it was a pokémon thing or purely an arousal thing, but his infernape's cock was still as hard as it was before.

"Inferrrr," Burner sighed, raising his head. He winked. "Nape!" And then he jumped Aaron, again.

"Ooof, Burner!" Aaron snapped, barely missing his head. The infernape showed him with clumsy kisses as if THAT made up for nearly choking him, crooning something soft.

His fingers were going everywhere. Which meant a lot, since all four limbs had fingers. His nimble blue digits poked into everywhere as his mouth and tongue went for Aaron's neck and lips.

He couldn't help but gasp and moan. One hand was pumping his cock, the other was trailing down his taint. One hand was clamped tightly around his armpit, and the last was dancing around his thigh.

Seems Burner's aggression had passed, but eagerness hadn't gone anywhere.

His mouth was claimed again, thick simian tongue tasting the remains of his work on Aaron's mouth and Aaron did fight back a little, tongue matching Burner's. He managed to get into the infernape's mouth, but he had a feeling Burner let him.

Burner's teeth were much flatter than his own, and everything was even hotter than his cock had been. Not his cum, though.

Burner was so hot. Not only was his head on fire, he could turn it off at will but had it blazing at the moment, but the inner fire of a Fire-type just washed through him.

That heat was pressed onto Aaron, and while the floor was still cold, everything else was not.

Burner's groping got more purposeful before he slid down his body. Unlike the first time, where he had gone up, Burner was going down. Not to Aaron's needy cock, his plans were not nearly so short-sighted.

Aaron looked over worriedly as Burner stopped between his legs, lifting his rump up and spreading them. "Infeer?" There was a question there, as Burner's still-throbbing cock grazed against his hole. He was asking, and for that, Aaron was grateful.

"Stretch me out a little first, please?" he said. He wanted that cock deep inside him but didn't want it to just rip him open.

Burner, thankfully, knew what he was asking and Aaron expected to be released to go fetch something to slicken himself with.

Burner, however, was the kind to do. Not without thinking, he always had one thought. Just one.

He leaned down and traced his tongue on Aaron's hole.

"Oh!" The trainer gasped before flushing an even deeper red that reached his belly. "That works too," he said, not squeaking. Never squeaking. He wasn't some baby-faced teen starting puberty. He didn't squeak.

He continued to NOT squeak and squeal as Burner's burning tongue dragged lines of heat on his sensitive flesh, feeling the pucker flex and push, trying to stop the intruder while also trying to welcome it.

Aaron's body was twitching all over, not sure what it wanted to do. With all the heat he was relaxing, but with all the sensation, he was clenching.

Burner's tongue was a lot longer and firmer than Aaron's human tongue, if maybe a little less good at tasting, and drove right through his ring. Aaron once again did not squeak, but he certainly did moan.

He hadn't had anything up there before. Burner's tongue stretched up. Lies. He'd tried fingers before, but nothing else. Burner pressed his furry face right up there, tickling his balls. More lies, he'd used a toy or three.

The tongue pulled back, and he began to relax before going forward again. Aaron continued to gasp and cry out. He was a little loud, and Burner had calmed down enough to think.

How rationally his thoughts were depended on which one was his first thought. The problem that Aaron could attract attention was a prevalent one. Burner was no fool, he knew his trainer could get in trouble for this. They could even be ejected from the tournament.

That could not do, but he didn't want to stop either. He wasn't large enough to block out Aaron's mouth from down here, and when they really got started, he'd make sure Aaron was screaming his name.

That could be a problem, but Burner had a solution. Genius, it was. No better idea came from any pokémon rimming their trainer.

His reached out with a foot-hand and grabbed another pokéball.

He was hardly Aaron's only pokémon, nor was Aaron solely his human.

Burner didn't really know who he grabbed. It didn't really matter. Well, Clank would matter, they didn't have anything to indulge in this activity. But if it was Clank, they could at least find someone who did.

The ball enlarged and then activated, spilling out the other pokémon as Aaron gasped out louder. Not out of pleasure, for once, out of shock and alarm.

"Burner!" he called. Burner liked hearing his name but would prefer it if was in rapturous pleasure, not chastising admonishment.

Rio blinked tiredly as he emerged back into the world. He expected many things. A nurse tending his wounds. An audino to ask him what he wanted to eat. Perhaps even Aaron, congratulating him, and everyone else, on their supreme victory.

He expected something like that. The mienshao did not get as he expected.

"MeeIN!" he said, starting out confused and then squeaking out suddenly. A lot like Aaron had, Burner, noted with amusement. Pokémon could communicate without trouble, and Rio began to stutter in shock, determining that maybe this was an accident.

Burner quietened him by pulling back from Aaron's hole and telling him what's going on. Aaron was too loud, Burner explained, and he needed to be quieter for the next part.

Rio, at first, didn't know what Burner was implying here. The mienshao was always a bit… pure. Never joined in on the dirty jokes, was still aiming to please Aaron.

Burner happily explained that he could please Aaron here and now. He liked being fucked in the mouth, he told, and Rio's blush turned terminal and could be seen through his fur.

The mienshao glanced to the human, both of them rather shocked by this turn of events. It seemed obvious to Burner, and perhaps it was.

Knowing they'd work it all out, Burner went back to attacking Aaron's hole with his tongue, stretching and preparing him for the pounding that was to come.

Rio swallowed nervously but couldn't look away from Aaron's bobbing cock, Burner's ministrations, of the flushed look of pleasure running through his trainers face. Try as he might, he couldn't meditate this down, and his cock began to poke out from his fur.

Aaron spotted it, and Rio saw his eyes dilate as they homed in on his crotch. He covered himself with the whip-like fur of his arms, but then Aaron's hand was reaching out.

"It's okay," he said, voice a tiny bit slurred from the pleasure. Rio could see just how flushed his trainer's face was, as well as the marks of Burner's semen that he dried on his face. His hand was close enough just to brush against the fur of his leg, and Rio hesitated.

Burner did something, and then Aaron gasped, eyes clamping shut and mouth panting in pleasure. That was a little too much for Rio's self-control to handle and he bounded over, eagerly pressing his cock against Aaron's cheek.

His trainer's eyes flicked open and met his for a moment before he turned to his cock. Different from his own, and Burner's, this one was tapered to a point but thickened out as it went down. A very sleek cock for a normally sleek pokémon.

Some critics decried Aaron having two Fighting-types on his team. Aaron shut them up by winning anyway. If anyone on the team was more agile than Burner, even graceful with brutality, it was Rio.

He had a great deal more self-control than Burner but had no time to prepare himself before Aaron's sticky hand closed around the base of his cock, and his mouth drew him in.

Rio moaned out loudly before cutting that quiet. He was given this chance only to keep Aaron quiet, and he immediately resolved himself to lasting out as long as Burner and Aaron needed. His own pleasure didn't matter.

But damn did that resolution have an uphill battle. Aaron's mouth was very hot, a fairly obvious reason why, but Rio found himself slipping into the enjoyable delusion that it wasn't. He didn't really mind sharing, but was he sharing or was he just useful for the moment?

These thoughts were used to calm himself, detach himself, let himself survive this. Aaron went down on him with nothing less than gusto, swallowing the mienshao's cock to the base every time, bobbing his head up and down and lashing it with his tongue.

Aaron and Burner's cocks were most sensitive on the tip, but Rio's was sensitive all over, and he found himself biting down on his lip to try and control himself. He allowed one small release of control, just to stop himself from cramping, and thrust his hips slowly and purposefully.

He wouldn't choke his trainer, even when Burner laughed and told him Aaron enjoyed it.

The infernape was known to play jokes when the mood suited him.

Rolling his eyes at the stuffy pokémon, Burner pulled himself up and spread Aaron's legs again. He'd done enough and couldn't handle it any longer. With Aaron's mouth occupied and his eyes eager, Burner pressed the leaking tip of his cock against Aaron's hole.

There was a long moment of pressure, of the human's flesh resisting his push even with everything he'd done to loosen him. His thick cockhead working against him as the meat was pressed further and further.

Aaron gasped and swallowed Rio's cock on pure reaction when Burner's tip suddenly breached and slipped into him. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned deep within, rattling his throat and the cock within. Rio visibly flinched from the ministrations to his cock and gasped again when Burner reached over with a grin, playing with the mienshao's balls for a moment.

He got a bark and a glare for such a helping hand, but only grinned since it reminded Aaron of that spot as well. Rio went back to biting on his lips, and his hips pushed in and out gently as Aaron sucked his cock down, one hand gently groping his balls.

With Aaron focused on tending to Rio, the mienshao was looking like a better and better idea every second, Burner began to thrust in. He didn't give Aaron much time to adjust, just his initial entry before forcing his cock all the way to the base.

The human's walls parted but with resistance. Such. Wonderful. Resistance. It wasn't trying to force him out, but the tightness was incredible. Burner couldn't help but begin to gasp and moan himself, falling down until his hands were bracing him, one on each side of Aaron's torso.

He slid them in until he was clamping onto Aaron's chest and began to pump his hips faster and faster, really starting to fuck his trainer in earnest.

Aaron was moaning and gasping, blowjob turning sloppy around Rio's member. The mienshao was so prim and proper at times that something this dirty convinced Burner that he'd be horrified.

But no, looking up he could see a hazy blush creeping around Rio's eyes and nose. He loved this, and his hips were speeding up to prove it.

Burner told him to put his paws on Aaron's head as Aaron was losing cohesion with his blowjob and, almost to his surprise, Rio followed.

He didn't do anything more than hold at first, and he was almost going to tell him off for it, but then Rio began to move Aaron's head, and all was well there.

Grinning and knowing his friend was really going to enjoy himself now, Burner focused on himself. Aaron too, of course, but he was a sharp pokémon. He'd seen how much Aaron enjoyed the first time, he had a feeling that he liked this position.

Being pinned under his pokémon, under creatures not even of his own species. Aaron was a good human, he didn't act like he was better than his pokémon or try to instil a sense of superiority any further than being their leader.

But damn did he like being used like this.

His cock was inches from blasting ropes against his chest, just teetering away from that final crescendo, and he'd barely been touched at all. Rio's cock thrusting into his mouth with earnest while Burner's fucked his ass was all he seemed to need.

Still, Burner was his starter and a merciful pokémon at that. He closed a slick hand around Aaron's cock and delighted in how his trainer immediately clenched down and moaned. Rio enjoyed it as well and cast a pleasured look over to Burner.

It was addicting to affect two individuals like this with his own actions. Fucking Aaron in just the right way caused him to writhe, clench, and nearly scream through Rio's dick. That caused his throat to spasm on Rio's cock and caused the mienshao to lose even more of his carefully curated composure.

Aaron's eyes were permanently squeezed closed now. With a cock in his mouth, one up his ass, and a hand on his own, he was becoming undone.

Rio's musk was much different from Burner's. Less smoky, but no less intense. He wanted to bury his face in his fur, lick his balls, taste his taint. But Rio's paw on his head was unrelenting, and he could only do his best to breathe through the rapid thrusting his mienshao was unleashing on him.

Burner had gone full out right away and throughout the whole thing, only really speeding up near the end. Rio had started off gentle, but he just got faster and faster, rougher and harder. There seemed to be no endpoint, he was getting rougher than Burner at this point.

His prostate was getting hammered, he was being fucked for the first time, sooner or later he had to give out.

And he did.

Burner grinned as he felt his trainer's walls tensing upon him, clenching and contracting down hard enough to slow him down to a crawl. Aaron's eyes were rolling as his cock blasted with cum, the first jet clearing him easily, the second and third going just as far. The fourth shot hit him in the face, and the next seven continued to paint his body with his own milky seed.

Burner cursed something foul that only Rio understood. He hadn't expected Aaron's orgasm to affect him like that but watching his trainer cum suddenly sent a shiver down his spine and he began thrusting rapidly into him, feeling his cock start to twitch and pump.

Aaron groaned again as he felt the heat of his pokémon empty out in his bowels, actually pulling off Rio, who had stopped for Aaron's orgasm, to stare up at Burner's face as he released in his trainer. His best and oldest friend who had brought him up from a chimchar to here.

Burner felt a surprisingly cool hand touch his cheek, Aaron both being much cooler than Burner as well as being pressed on the cold floor, and his eyes fluttered, Aaron watching his expression as he came in him.

He understood why Burner had remained so hard afterwards, this was fucking magical, and his own erection wasn't going anywhere just yet.

Burner eventually gave a shuddering gasp and pulled out, cock still twitching and splashing his scorching seed over Aaron's cock and balls. He gave Aaron a dopy smile and crawled over him to kiss him.

It was a human thing, yes, but Burner watched television too. It felt nice, that was enough for him.

Rio, panting for breath, felt like things were probably over. But his eyes trailed down, noticing Aaron's still-hard member and couldn't find the will to resist. He swept behind them as Burner crawled up Aaron's body, knowing what the mienshao was up to.

Aaron's fluttering eyes snapped open when he felt something different poke him from behind. He met Burner's waggling eyebrows before the infernape once again slid up his body and pressed his slightly-softer cock back into his mouth.

It was thicker than most of Rio's and Aaron still wasn't expecting it, so he spluttered.

Behind them, holding Aaron's hips up with his furry paws, Rio had pressed his cock against his leaking hole and slammed home in one thrust. At his base, he was thicker than Burner, and the slam caught Aaron by surprise.

"Aaa," he gasped, around Burner's cock. It tasted… interesting, but whatever was replaced immediately by Burner's smoky taste, and Aaron mentally shrugged and went back to it, coaxing Burner to full hardness again.

Burner was still sensitive, so he let Aaron do his own thing, blocking Aaron from seeing Rio purely by positioning. Somehow, knowing that he was being fucked and unable to even see who was doing it excited Aaron all over again and precum began to spill from his cock in earnest again.

Rio sheathed himself deep in Aaron before his arms actually gripped onto Burner for leverage, pumping in and out of his tight and hot trainer while hanging onto Burner.

Burner nearly purred at it all, and he played with Aaron's hair for a bit. Rio's thrusts were getting erratic, he had already enjoyed Aaron's mouth after all, and with Burner's sensitivity, he knew he wouldn't last for long.

And once again, an idea came to mind. Burner continued to follow its directions since that one idea that came to him had worked out so far.

He pulled out of Aaron and rolled off him, slipping out of Rio's grasp as well. The mienshao had impressive control even now and actually slowed to a stop, meeting Aaron's eyes for a moment in mutual confusion.

With his strength and dexterity, Burner lifted Aaron and slipped under him, letting his rest on a warm, furry, body instead of the cold, hard, ground.

He hugged him around the middle and slid down, cock slipping up Aaron's crack.

Aaron actually found his voice. "You don't think…?" he begun, but he felt Burner's kisses on his back, his soft hands on his belly. The floor had been his anchor, a bastion of cool, hard, clarity in this inferno of lust.

Burner, the sneaky devil, clearly had read him too well. That was what Aaron decided at least, and not Burner just getting lucky one more damn time.

"…Alright."

Rio leaned over, taking over the bulk of Burner's previous position and angling his cock slightly out of the way, letting Burner press his fat cockhead to Aaron's entrance.

He was encircled by warm, fluffy, fur and the sheer heat of it was enough to keep Aaron relaxed as Burner's cock began to press in against Rio's smooth flesh, causing the mienshao to shiver from the heat of the frottage.

Aaron almost couldn't believe it could work, but Burner had stretched and slickened him already and slowly, but surely, his cock breached and slipped inside him.

Aaron groaned, tossing his head back. It was the only thing that could still touch the floor, the rest of his body claimed by horny pokémon. The thought of Burner, his starter since he was a kid, and Rio, so prim and proper, both penetrating him at once was almost too much to bear.

He would have begun to yell in pleasure, but Burner's fingers stuffed themselves around his mouth. He sucked on them instead as the two pokémon began to move, pressing their leaking cocks into his oh-so-willing body for their own gratification.

Rio's smooth fur brushed on Aaron's cock, and the sensation was too much, and he began to cum again, moans spilling out through the fingers in his mouth. He contracted as much as he could on the two pokémon, and Rio busted next.

Burying his face in Aaron's chest, he tried to conceal his screams of rapture. But a hand swung around sharply and pulled the mienshao's face into Burner's, peaking around. Mashing their mouths together to conceal both of their cries, Burner's seed mixing with Rio's as they both spilled into their trainer.

That was a bit much for Burner to handle and he cuddled up to Aaron, dozing off. Aaron also nearly began to slip into sleep but Rio, a bit livelier than them, roused him for another shower. This was a much longer one, held with both of them in the stall.

Rio couldn't help but clean Aaron himself. The human was exhausted anyway and would miss places, that was his justification. If he rubbed Aaron's abused hole to get all the cum out, and then some, no one could blame him.

Neither could anyone else if that managed to stir Aaron's cock again and Rio, much more generous than Burner, quickly sucked him off under the water of the shower.

There wasn't much cum left for the human to give, but Rio savoured the taste of flesh and human seed in his mouth for a long moment before swallowing, kissing Aaron himself just to prove he had swallowed and certainly nothing else.

Aaron could get them to a nurse later. They did, technically, still, need one, Rio included.

But for now, Aaron just laid down with Burner, Rio setting a towel down for them if only to have something between him and the ground. He'd deal with the press later, for now, he was just going to enjoy this.

He thought he heard something outside the door, but a quick check reassured him it was nothing.


	2. Same Locker Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, second chapter! Fair warning, there is a teeny, tiny, bit of human-on-human here.

"And Aaron's infernape is UNABLE. TO. BATTLE! Ben and his chesnaught win!"

The crowd erupted in madness, screaming and hollering, jeering and crying. Aaron returned Burner with a soft sigh, schooling his features. The cameras were on Ben first, but he knew they'd be on him soon, so he composed himself and gave a smile and laugh, letting the loss flow off him like water off a ducklett's back.

Still, his eyes met with Ben's across the battlefield. They were quite far apart, there needing to be space to lessen the risk to the trainers. It was torn, burning, overgrown, and a clear war field.

Ben smiled, but his eyes narrowed slightly on Aaron even from that far away.

Aaron left the battlefield first, as was customary. The winner could be lavished in the joy of the crowd, and betters, while the loser could slink away to lick their wounds.

It smarted, losing in the final battle, but there would be other tournaments, leagues to challenge. He clenched his fist, holding Burner's pokéball tightly.

And away from everyone and the eyes on him, he smiled for real. They'd grow from this and win the next time.

As he reached the doors leading to the reporters, his smile dimmed for two reasons. He didn't want to face the reporters with the shame of losing, no matter how many chances he would have to recover from this.

The second reason why was that niggling problem in the back of his head.

He tossed the doors open to flash a self-pitying smile at the reporters and quite handily waved off most questions with the easy excuse of wanting to get his pokémon to care.

It wasn't a lie per se, but he would take some time just for himself first. They were safe in their balls, none of them seriously injured, only deemed unfit to continue.

They'd want some time to stew in their balls as well and not get poked and prodded by the nurses. He'd give them that.

But he also stepped out quickly for that other reason in the back of his head. Two days ago, encountering Ben face-to-face and they had ribbed each other like competitors would.

Ben was good at playing the crowd as well, although Aaron was confident he did it better. Ben had a good smile, a boyish twinkle to his eyes that made plenty of people swoon. His opponents had fallen for it as well, seeing the kind smile and pretty face to mean he wasn't a serious competitor.

Aaron himself had initially thought Ben would lose in the first round of the tournament, but no. That was when he knew there was definitely more to him, but others continued to fall for his charm.

And, unfortunately, maybe he had to. They had agreed to a wager on this battle, not just a battle for the trophy, for the glory, for their winning streaks unbroken.

He lost, and now he owed Ben a favour, and he didn't look forward to it. Once he was refreshed, he'd see what the prick wanted just to get it over with.

He could only hope Ben wasn't the kind to hang it over his head with the threat of favour in the future. He didn't seem like the kind, but he didn't seem the type of winning the tournament either.

He kept the pokéball's shrunk as he showered. He didn't need a repeat of Burner's activity two weeks ago right now. Sure, they had continued to enjoy this new step of their relationship, but not in the locker rooms.

It'd be too easy to be caught, and that would be exceptionally no good. It would be not good at all. One may even say it would be bad, awful, terrible.

He didn't need that anxiety. Hotel room it was. He'd give Burner a blowjob, Aaron decided under the shower. He liked that quite a lot, and Aaron could admit to himself at times that he liked it too.

Just thinking about it made him a little lightheaded and his cock twitched under the water. He considered tending to himself, but no. He wanted to just leave.

As he returned to the wider locker room, however, he was given a sudden flashback to that last incident. In this same locker room, actually.

Instead of Burner, however, it was Ben.

"Hey!" Ben smiled, he had a lovely smile, warm and kind with his dimples raised. "Fantastic battle out there!"

He extended his hand as they didn't shake on the battlefield. Aaron cursed himself for forgetting, that was such poor sportsmanship. Ignoring the fact he only had a towel on, and his hair was still wet, he stepped over and shook his hand.

Or, intended to. Instead, his wet feet caused him to slip, and Ben had to catch him before he faceplanted.

The embarrassment would never end, Aaron decided. It was eternal, he was going to turn into a tomato, and everything was terrible.

He had his pride. Losing was one thing but being caught by his opponent when he tripped over was just….

"You okay?" Ben said, an edge of amusement in his voice. A chuckle he couldn't quite keep out.

"Fine," Aaron said, pulling himself off Ben. His face was red, he knew it, Ben knew it. He didn't comment, however. "Thanks," he managed.

"Least I could do." For whooping your ass with a Grass-type, was what Aaron heard.

He wasn't a bad loser, not at all.

Ben stepped back, parts of his clothes a little damp now that Aaron had splashed all over him. "You hear for a shower?" Aaron asked, remembering he was in fact naked as well.

It was a nightmare, he decided. He was actually in a nightmare, soon he'd realise he was still in the stadium with thousands of people looking at him too.

Ben shook his head. "Nah, just thought I'd come see you after our battle."

Was that concern? There really was no end to this ocean of embarrassment.

"Thanks," he said, almost feeling detached from everything now. "Actually, it's good you came by." He reminded himself that he had a debt. "Our bet, you won it, and I wanted to know what you wanted so we can just get that done with."

Ben smiled, and there it was. That charming grin, sparkly-eyes, that he'd done to everyone. The grin that hid the sharp mind and sharper tactics on the battlefield.

Aaron realised that wasn't a nice smile at all.

"Glad you remembered," Ben said, beaming with his eyes closed. He had cocked his head slightly, looking at the picture of innocence. Aaron realised that Ben hadn't so much as blinked when he strolled out in a towel and fell all over him.

Ben opened his eyes. "Get on your knees."

For a moment, Aaron stared at him. For a moment, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Then the moment passed, and he could one hundred per cent believe what he had just heard.

"Fuck you," he grumbled, but his knees were bending. The towel was the only thing between the ground and his knees, it was a little too fluffy to really provide any cushioning though.

Ben continued to smile happily at him. "If you don't want to, that's totally fine." Aaron's eyes closed. "We can just have a standing favour."

Oh, hell no. He's not being in debt to anyone, and certainly not the cute psycho in front of him.

"I'll give you a fucking blowjob," Aaron grumbled. Admittedly, he wasn't entirely opposed to the idea. Burner had been giving him a lot of practice, he could win at something over Ben at least.

And Ben WAS cute. He hated that the most about him, Aaron decided.

"Hm?" Ben said, pokéball in his hand. "Me? No." The ball released, and there stood Spines. The chesnaught that had defeated Burner. "Him."

Spines was huge. Aaron looked up, up, and then up some more in widening eyes. The powerful Grass-type was littered with scorch marks and nicks and cuts. He was bruised on the skin he could see and definitely bruised under the fur too. Burner had gone down to him, but he'd given him one hell of a fight in the process.

But still, Aaron was speechless at the request. "What?" he gasped as Spines rumbled, glancing to Ben. Ben gave his pokémon a gentle rub on the arm.

"He's pretty hard to handle if you get my drift?" He did so much as wink at Aaron. "And I think it could be fun to watch someone else take a ride. If you're up for that?"

"I think you're crazy!?"

"I wasn't talking to you." Ben rolled his eyes cutely, looking to Spines. "Want a go at him?"

Spines nodded.

"Hey!" Aaron snapped, still on his knees. "He's a pokémon!"

"And?" Ben shrugged, he was smiling again in that devious way. "Didn't seem to bother you two weeks ago in this room. Burner and… Rio, was it?"

Aaron froze. His mind raced, how did he? When did he? He suddenly remembered the sound at the door, but he had found nothing, nothing at all!

How was Ben this sneaky?

"It's your choice," Ben said, shrugging and sitting down to rest his legs. "Make Spines cum, or just owe me some other favour some other time. Your choice."

Ben watched him with a gleam in his eye, the same one was reflected in Spines eye.

Aaron bowed his head. "Alright, fine. But no recording and this doesn't get out to no one!"

"Fine," Ben said, waving his concerns off. "I'm hardly going to go tattling, I DID say he was hard to handle. That's from experience. You looked like you knew what you were doing, though." He smiled kindly again, Aaron knew that was a complete lie. Ben knew he was barely handling them last time. "And don't worry, it's just a name not a warning."

Indignant and undignified, Aaron shuffled over to Spines. The chesnaught was huge, in more than just stature. His cock hung heavy, soft and hidden by the fluffy fur of his crotch. Aaron immediately noticed several differences between Spines and Burner.

First off, the fur was less coarse. Secondly, his cock was even bigger. Most importantly, for some reason, it was less hot.

The smell, though, that was even stronger.

"Ah," Aaron couldn't help but moan, getting close enough. Spines had gone through a fair bit of actual fire to reach Burner, and that effect of that heat had definitely left quite the present for Aaron.

It was smoky, which reminded him of Burner. Focusing on that, he reached out for Spines cock, feeling its hefty weight in his hand.

He rubbed it, feeling around it. Burner liked certain things, Rio liked other things. This cock was more similar to Burner's, however, so he tried to focus on what his starter wanted and apply them here.

He felt like he could have destroyed Ben with his mouth without trouble, but Spines was a whole new frontier. The part affecting him the most, however, was the fact that he was being watched.

Ben had dropped his own pants and was playing with his hardening dick watching Aaron. Even glancing back once caused Ben to smirk a little at him and he tried to forget the other trainer was even here.

He pressed closer to Spines as the chesnaught rumbled. It sounded like a good rumble, he glanced up. He just stared down at him with an expression.

It was an expression, which one Aaron couldn't tell.

It was a lot warmer now that he was closer, he could taste the sweat and musk in the air even without opening his mouth. His eyes watered, and his dick began to strain against the towel still around his hips.

He hadn't realised he was hard. He dearly hoped Ben didn't see it. He was angled away from him, surely he didn't see.

Aaron's train of thought was crashed when Spines made a sound, a deep. "Naught." It sent a shiver through him, the pokémon wasn't eager to wait any longer. His cock was hardening against Aaron's cheek but slowly.

He began to focus on that, the sooner he could make the pokémon cum, the sooner this could be forgotten. He rubbed the head, one hand creeping down to feel the thick balls. He sighed a musky breath, moving his balls had made the smell more potent, and Aaron couldn't help but lean in and give a lick right down on the line joining the large ballsack.

Burner had loved it, and by the full-body shiver, Spines agreed. He drew one of the balls into his mouth, bringing both hands up to twist and pump at the thickening meat in his hands.

It was widening, and he thought that'd stop. It didn't, Spines was thick.

The heat pressed against his neck and cheek and Spines rocked back and forth, grinding his cock on his face. Aaron had only a little stubble on his face, it was soft enough that Spines cock twitched as it rubbed against him.

He received some oozing precum right under his nose, and then all Aaron could smell was the heady masculine scent. He moaned.

"Yeah," Ben said, reminding Aaron he was there. "Why don't you give him a suck? He tastes pretty good."

He loathed to follow orders, but Spines wasn't and was going right for that. Aaron didn't clench his teeth and keep him out, but he licked at the oozing slit of the chesnaught's cock with something resembling annoyance.

If it wasn't for Ben, he thought he'd actually quite enjoy this. But a lingering sense of annoyance remained firm, he decided he'd get revenge a different way. He couldn't blow Ben's brains out his dick, but he sure could make Spines weak in the knees and wish for him to be around to suck his dick instead of Ben.

Yes, that'd be revenge, and he'd be better than the prick in the process.

With this in mind, he put his grand total of two weeks and nine experiences with sucking dick to full measure.

Ben watched in amusement as Aaron immediately tried to deepthroat Spines and gagged. "He's pretty big," he commented as if he was comparing the sizes of two magikarp.

Aaron could tell.

Burner filled his mouth up well, but Spines had his jaw as wide as he could, and even then he could only take in so much.

The chesnaught was affected, at least, he had his mouth parted and tongue poking out just slightly, panting. Although that could have been from the battle, he'd won not twenty minutes ago.

Aaron grabbed onto Spines balls with one hand each and began to bob up and down. He squeezed his eyes shut and wished he could remove his hearing so easily, it was galling to hear Ben comment on his form.

"Wow, you only gagged twice that time. Good job, that's about a third of his cock! Tastes pretty good, told ya."

And the smell of Spines. The smokiness was fading, it was from the fire, not his own scent. Instead Spines smelled like a freshly cut lawn, except one also drenched in cum somehow. Or maybe the thickness of his cock was crossing some wires in his head.

His jaw ached, and he popped off for just a moment and Spines grinded against his face again. He hadn't sped up or slowed down the whole time, just a relentless back and forth. He pushed hard.

Aaron's face was streaked with thick precum, running sweet pools down his cheeks and covering him obscenely. Ben was right, again, Spines tasted fantastic. It was sweet and salty at once, almost like salted caramel.

Not quite that flavour, but it was the only thing Aaron could think of to compare the taste too. An absolute freshness afterwards to, he wondered if that was a Grass-type thing like how the heat was a Fire-type thing.

Rio had just tasted salty.

Suddenly a hand landed on the back of his head. Aaron barely had time to blink before Spines had pressed his cock back into his mouth. With his hand still on his head, he began to move his head.

His hips continued to thrust at the same rate, but with his hand on his head, he was able to force Aaron's mouth down faster.

"Heh, he likes that," Ben said, he was jacking off contently at the sight of his strongest pokémon face-fucking the trainer he just defeated. "Must like you too!"

Aaron didn't reply, he was too busy getting his head rattled by Spines cock.

"Good talk."

Swinging his legs over, Ben decided to spice things up further. He wandered to where Aaron's pokéball's laid and began looking over them. Shrunken he couldn't tell what was within, but many trainers like to mark them in other ways.

An emblem of an ember was probably was he was looking for, and Ben released the pokémon within. Burner came out.

He wasn't unconscious, this tournament was a bit light on that kind of thing, and when a pokémon was judged to be in danger, they were taken out.

Ben could guess that Burner just might have been strong enough to win a full-on battle, but he hadn't had the chance.

Aaron, who had heard the sound of the pokéball being messed with made several sounds of disagreement before Burner's cough alerted him.

Ah, rock bottom I didn't know you had a basement, Aaron thought, this actually did get more embarrassing. He had to give it to Ben, the guy knew what he was doing.

Spines popped Aaron off his cock as Burner began to growl and yell. He even released his head but didn't stop grinding against him.

Aaron turned, a mixture of so many things flying across his face. "B-Burner," he said, not even sure what to say. It wasn't like Burner thought he was his, he had even roped Soldier into their little romps, it was more that he was sucking off the pokémon that had just defeated him.

Ben looked like he wanted to pat Burner on the head, but his head was on fire, and that would be unwise.

"Feeerrnape!?" Burner demanded.

"This is what he wanted for the bet," Aaron admitted. Spines was still grinding against him, he had turned halfway to glance awkwardly around Burner's face, not looking directly at him.

Burner's eyes widened, and he glanced angrily at Ben. Ben, who had dropped his pants back at the bench and just waved while still rubbing at his cock.

Even Burner blinked at the complete ease he had. Ben strolled back to the bench, nice and slowly, and sat down unnecessarily flexibly.

"Want to watch?" he asked, as Spines got impatient again and claimed Aaron's mouth and head again.

Burner was many things. A pokémon. An infernape. A thinker of single-thoughts. The first thought he had, shockingly, wasn't to set Ben on fire. Aaron probably wouldn't have minded if that was his thought either.

He had been in too much shock to actually think.

Now that he was thinking, the first thought was what Ben had said. Watching.

He'd watched Aaron go down on Rio and Soldier. The fact that it was the chesnaught that had beaten him, beating them both, was just… Burner growled a little, informing the Grass-type he better treat his trainer well.

Then he sat down, apart from Ben, and indeed watched.

And this basement of embarrassment is filled with moist words and uncomfortable family dinners, Aaron thought, mouth getting fucked by the thick cock Spines sported. He had graduated to about halfway and wasn't choking much on it anymore.

It tasted so damn good, though. Burner was watching him now as well, and Aaron became aware of his gasps and moans as saliva and precum splashed out of his mouth and dripped down his chin.

It was pooling on the towel, where his cock was poking out and drenching it in the slippery mixture. Burner looked down and then reached over, pulling the towel down entirely.

Aaron would have protested, it was only going to show Ben how much he was enjoying this. But he couldn't stop his pokémon and gasped a moan when Burner grabbed his cock in kind and began to massage it.

His eyes fluttered, and he took another inch of Spines cock down his throat, breathing in a small breath through his nose before Spines rumbled and then slammed the rest of it down.

Aaron's throat bulged obscenely from the cock lodged down it and Burner, kneeling right there, was eye level with it.

Aaron's eyes were rolling now, he couldn't breathe, but the pressure on his cock and pressure in his neck were insane.

"Holy shit," Ben said, genuinely impressed that Aaron had taken it all. He also approached as Spines began to piston in and out. He had sped up but was still going at a moderate pace. He was slamming hard, however.

Aaron's neck bulged every time, and Ben leaned in closer, pressing his lips to his neck when Spines went in, and Spines held his cock there, enjoying the shadow of Ben's lips on his cock, through Aaron's neck.

Aaron twitched, and Spines pulled back to give him a chance to breathe before plunging in again. Ben began to kiss and suck on Aaron's neck as his pokémon fucked the other human's throat before Burner growled at him.

Ben raised an eyebrow, but Burner jumped him. He was the kind of pokémon who jumped others without much thought after all.

"He's excited," Ben laughed as he was shoved back, hard infernape cock pressing against his belly.

Aaron did not reply. He had a lot of dick in his mouth.

Ben leaned back, hiking his hips slightly against Burner. "Want a go at me?" he asked, smiling charmingly. Burner was not fooled by it, not after what Ben had done. But at the same time…

"Infer!" he said, nodding. Ben raised his eyebrows as Burner skirted back and then gasped when he went right down, between his legs and then even further.

He would punish this human for touching his own like that, but he wasn't cruel. Ben moaned as Burner tongue entered him. It wasn't gentle or sultry like he liked to do with Aaron, no he went right down in there and attacked Ben from the inside.

Ben's legs curled around him, trapping him down there. Or at least trying to, he could pull back with ease, but he'd let the human have this for the moment.

With a satisfied grin, Ben glanced over to Aaron and Spines again. Spines had his eyes closed now and was hammering Aaron quite impressively. Even more impressive, Aaron was handling it with skill and grace.

Well. More skill and grace than he had on the battlefield, at least.

Aaron also had his eyes closed. There wasn't anything he could do to hasten this along now but sit back, put it in autopilot, and enjoy the ride.

Spines balls were slapping his chin so much it was going to leave a bruise, springing back and forth with a line of saliva and cum mixed together. Aaron was holding onto the chesnaught's thighs for leverage, he was too tall to brace himself on the ground.

Spines was huffing and panting now, cock spilling so much of that delicious cum that Aaron just had to know how it tasted.

It was a day of disappointments, though. Spines pulled back, intentionally missed his mouth, and grinded against his chin and lips as Aaron tried futility to suck him back in.

"C-come on," Aaron said, removing one hand from the thigh to grab onto the cock. It was covered in his spit and dripping a stream of precum. Before he could angle the cock in, Spines stepped back as well, and Aaron nearly fell over.

"Oh, he will," Ben assured him as Spines made his way around. The chesnaught was not swift of agile pokémon but was a mighty glacier of strength and toughness. Aaron remembered the feeling of nervousness when Spines came around to his rear.

"Y-You're kidding," he meeped before he felt his sides grabbed and he was picked up like he was a log of wood.

This wasn't fair, Spines had a log of wood already.

He could feel it on his back.

"You'll split me in half," Aaron said as Spines rubbed his cock on the small of his back. He had showered, he was clean of everything. What was it about this room that dragged him into indecency like this?

"I saw you taking two mon's at once," Ben laughed, grunting as Burner pressed two fingers up his ass to scissor him open.

"With preparation!"

"So." Ben tossed him a bottle of Sultry Salazzle, some really high brand lube. "Prepare."

He caught it easily. Underneath a rivals pokémon or not, he was a trainer he knew how to catch things.

With Spines persistent, impatient, grinding over him, Aaron decided to hurry. He was vaguely familiar with Sultry Salazzle, just in the sense that he'd been looking up some stuff recently.

It was some good stuff, and as he reached back to his opening and pressed it in, he relaxed easily. It made sense, very quickly, why Ben had this on hand.

He'd need it with the girth that Spines was packing.

The chesnaught was taut with impatience but disciplined and just continued making a mess of his back. Aaron rather enjoyed when Burner took a shot at him down there, but the lube would be needed for something like that.

He managed to spread some of the slick, tingly, stuff on Spines cock as well before taking a breath. "Okay."

He planted both hands firmly on the ground as Spines leaned back, cock dragging a line of lube down his back, between his cheeks, before the thick head pressed against his whole.

Spines was the relentless kind. He pressed forth and went in, splitting Aaron's walls like a knife through a cake.

"Ahhhh," Aaron gasped, throwing his head back sharply as Spines entered him in one single continuous thrust.

His right leg began to twitch as Aaron bit the inside of his cheek and squeezed an eye shut. Spines did, at the very least, hold in place until he began to relax on him.

But that was all the mercy he'd get. Frankly, it was more than he got in the battle.

Spines was as relentless as ever. He went slow, but hard, pounding Aaron's body and causing an obscene slapping sound to start echoing out. Rocking him forth with ever pump, his damp hands were beginning to slide, and Aaron risked falling on his face.

Even if he did, Spines hands were on his hips, holding the most important part in place even if he did slip.

The chesnaught rumbled out a moan and so did Aaron, gasping sharply as his prostate was battered by the thick cock. He could feel it throbbing in him even more than he had with Burner, frothy precum was bubbling as his hole and slickening his walls more.

He groaned and squeezed down, getting a pleased grunt from Spines and a slight increase in speed. Heavy balls were slapping his own, sending another jolt of pleasure up his spine and causing him to clench.

The huge pokémon loomed over him a little more, readjusting and going harder and rocking Aaron even harder. His own cock was bouncing from the thrusts, spitting precum all over the floor. He couldn't remember where the towel was, and he didn't care either.

Spines smell was everywhere on his face, up to his nose, in his mouth, over him, under him. The pressure of the masculine pokémon was overwhelming, and he could feel his arms shaking.

Spines slammed in hard and held for a moment, Aaron with his head hung down cracked his eyes open and spotted his stomach poking out, the cock spearing so far in he could see it from the outside.

He gasped as Spines pulled back and kept going. The stamina of this beast, no wonder Burner hadn't been able to wear him down with fire or anything.

Burner, for his part, was done with preparing Ben for him. Pressing his leaking cock to the other human's entrance, he slammed in with one thrust and Ben gasped sharply. He wasn't as big as Spines, and he was a mad at Ben still, so he just started fucking him.

The other trainer grabbed onto his shoulders, fingers squeezing in, he had one eye closed and the other only cracked open slightly, but there was still a cocky grin on his face. Burner knew Aaron was a cocky piece of shit at times, nothing like Ben though.

He grabbed onto his hips and began pounding him, leaning in to fuck him faster and easier. Ben's hands migrated from his shoulders to his back, pulling him into a hug of sorts.

His muscles rippled as he kept himself partially off Ben, not giving him the enjoyment of his belly fur rubbing the bastards cock. Still, Ben was loving it and was cooing and moaning into his ear.

"Fuck, good job, ah yeah. Aaron taught you something well, at least."

Burner huffed, and his grip tightened, he pulled Ben's ass up and began to piledrive him, that damn smug grin didn't fade even as his eyes flickered open and closed and he gasped and moaned.

Aaron couldn't hold back any longer, Spines was fucking relentless and fucking him relentlessly. His knees knocked together as he shuddered, his cock blasting jets of cum onto the ground. He couldn't barely even feel it, but his whole body shivered anyway.

Spines moaned as the trainer tightened on him and pulled him right into his crotch before just holding him there. He could feel Spines throbbing even as he walls clenched and rippled all around the meat up there.

Spines straightened up, pulling Aaron up with him still on his cock. His hands crept up around his chest, and the large fingers squeezed his nipples and felt his abs.

He bounced up against Spines chest when the cock in him flexed. He gasped, just out of surprise. He felt the whiskers of the pokémon drag against his neck before Spines started kissing and sucking on his neck.

Aaron moaned, cock still dribbling his orgasm, as Spines stepped forward, kneeling him down, face over Ben's.

"Yeah, he does that," Ben commented. Burner, never to be outdone, attacked Aaron's mouth with his own, seeking to remove the metaphorical taint of Spines from him.

Also literal, since there was a heavy taste of precum in Aaron's mouth, and Burner would not let that stand.

He began to hump into Ben rapidly, furry hips slapping on smooth ones as he tasted Aaron's tonsils.

Aaron clung onto whatever he could, part of Burner and part of Ben, as Spines began to rail him, huffing and groaning. The beast was finally getting close and dropping some of that regimented restraint.

Taking pity, or perhaps just even crueller, Ben reached up with a helping hand and began to pump Aaron's dripping cock. He'd just cum and was very sensitive but being trapped with Spines on one end and Burner sticking his tongue down his throat on the other end, he was a little out of words.

So he grabbed Ben's dick instead, and the two trainers pumped the others cock as their strongest pokémon fucked the other.

It would have been hot had he liked Ben.

Fuck. I do like it, Aaron realised. Ben was a dick, but a good-looking one and he knew that their bet would probably lead to something like this.

Or just had hoped.

He closed his eyes, feeling like he was floating as Spines finally began to shudder. He groaned as the cock deep inside him, throbbed hard and wide before gushing into him.

Drops of cum began to leak out as Spines kept on thrusting, cock spurting his creamy seed all through him. Ben edged back to catch some of it in his mouth, tasting the delicious cum of his pokémon.

"Ooh FUCK!" Aaron yelled, pulling away from Burner, so he didn't bite his tongue. "He's AH!"

Even as he was shuddering in pleasure, Spines pace wasn't slowing, and he just kept cumming. His own cock spurted to life again in Ben's hand, painting Ben's chest and crotch white and he tapered off before Spines did.

By the time the virile pokémon was finally finished, he felt bloated and was lowered to his hands and knees, off Ben, by Spines.

Burner grabbed onto Ben's cock in the absence of Aaron's and fucked him until the trainer's smug expression finally cracked into a moan of pleasure, his own seed mixing with Aaron's on his body. Then, Burner finally let himself go undone as well and planted it deep in Ben, setting his insides on fire with the heat.

It made him wince, but also grin.

The four males panted for breath for a few minutes, Aaron lying on his stomach, Spines sitting on the bench, Ben on his back and Burner kneeling just behind him.

Burner moved first, picking Aaron up bridal style and barking something at Spines who replied with a heavy chuckle.

"That was fun," Ben said, letting Spines help him up. He was able to stand better than Aaron could. They followed Burner and Aaron into the showers, taking stalls side by side.

Burner moved them away, and the other two chuckled again.

Burner's head flame was doused as he fumbled with the water. Aaron pulled himself together enough to help, setting it to near-blistering heat. Not just for Burner, he liked it as hot as he could handle as well.

Ben continued to chatter as they washed off.

"You really can take a cock, Spines is not easy to handle. You might have trouble walking tomorrow… and the day after that though."

"I will jog a mile tomorrow," Aaron said back, voice gaining strength. He sighed as Burner took care of him, rubbing a cloth over his sore body. There were bruises left by Spines. He'd left bruises as well in fits of passion but disliked any mark left by the enemy.

There was also the matter of Aaron leaking. His trainer sighed as Burner pressed his fingers into him, rubbing the thick cum left by Spines out to run down the drain. There was a lot, and it was thick. He noticed that Aaron's belly was still poking out a bit and rubbed that too, then gave him a lick and a kiss.

On the same spot, Spines had dared to.

Ben and Spines just smiled at him, knowing what he was doing and managing themselves. Ben was washing Spines down, everywhere, speaking softly to him.

"But tell me," Ben called. "How was it?"

"Burner's better," Aaron said without hesitation. The infernape was very pleased, Ben gave a friendly chuckle.

"Nothing beats the stuff you know, eh?"

"Mmm." That wasn't so much a response to Ben as it was a moan from what Burner was doing. He was really going up in there. "Ah… Burner."

"Infer?"

Aaron leaned in, letting his pokémon hold him for a moment and enjoying the closeness. But his hand was also moving, rubbing around Burner's inner thighs and balls, rubbing against his cock and sparking some excitement again.

Burner huffed a breath as he grew hard again, grinding up against Aaron's right cheek. Ben raised an eyebrow, then the other, and glanced to Spines. "Wow he really can go, can't he?"

Spines nodded, also a bit impressed.

Burner groaned as Aaron gripped his cock, pumping it under the falling water before sliding it across, between his crack and against his worn hole.

Aaron hissed as he sunk onto Burner. The infernape was smaller than Spines for sure but much hotter—both in temperature-wise and the other meaning.

He preferred it, really. Burner continued to wash him as Aaron drew back and forth, slowly and gently. He'd been ravaged by Spines and Burner could feel the chesnaught's cum on and around his cock. He drew it out with it, more of the thick seed mixing with the water and going down the drain.

Burner paid more attention than was maybe needed to Aaron's nipples, flicking them and making them hard, causing Aaron to scoff a sigh of amusement. He wrapped a wet arm around his trainer's midsection and thrust up, causing Aaron to jolt slightly and moan.

"That's it," Aaron sighed, pulling Burner's head around his shoulder with his arm and meeting their mouths. Between kisses, he said. "Ah. Yeah. Fuck. Oh."

They rocked together, not going too hard as Aaron didn't need that. The heat from the infernape's cock burned a pleasant glow inside him, warming him like a hot water bottle on a cold night and relaxing his aching walls.

Burner was speeding up, slapping their hips in a wet smack each time and Aaron bit his lip. He wasn't sure if he wanted to cum again, but his cock was getting hard again. Burner grabbed onto that too, and he decided the decision was already made.

Burner continued to rock into him, muttering words into the top of his back and trailing hot kisses where his mouth met his skin. Aaron suddenly gasped as a sensation he could only describe as the resolution of the world up, and a rockslide of pleasure nearly caused him to fall over as his legs gave out.

Burner managed to catch him, and his cock throbbed, spilling what was left on the wall and down the drain as well. Burner groaned, leaning over Aaron as he still couldn't feel his legs and pumped his hips fast and short.

Aaron was muttering and begging under his breath for it. Burner delivered, delivering a burning load to relax him entirely.

Aaron enjoyed being held up by his powerful pokémon for a while before finding his legs again. They finished their shower and wandered out on jelly legs.

Ben was just getting dressed.

"Well, that was fun!" He beamed, holding his hand out for a shake.

Aaron stared at him, dubiously for a moment, and Ben's smile became more genuine. "I really do think you're pretty cool. If you're ever up for it, another wager in another tournament?"

He said it so nicely that Aaron hated him all the more.

He slapped the hand away before grabbing it anyway in a hard grip. His legs were weak, not his hands. "I'll win next time," Aaron warned, and Ben grinned widely.

"I look forward to it. Catcha later."

He left with Spines giving a wave too, giving Aaron privacy to lie down and want to sleep. But he couldn't, he did have to get his pokémon to the nurse sometime today.

"Next time," Aaron muttered as Burner dried them off.

"Fernape!" Burner agreed.

There were always more tournaments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, it's been too long since I got to write some stuff.
> 
> One more chapter after this.


	3. Training Period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty then, sorry this took so long! University decided to kick me in the teeth with due dates, but they're done now!
> 
> Time for our final chapter of Winner Celebration! Hope you enjoy it, and it makes up for the wait!

Sweat was running down Aaron's brow as he and Burner gave it their all in a heated workout.

Muscles throbbing, hearts pounding, breaths coming out in gasps.

Aaron's hands were aching from so many pushups, going up and down, and Burner wasn't much better, pulling him up and down as they went.

They were out in the wilds, far from any prying eyes. Only the pokémon would hardly care. The most would be wanting to join in.

They were fucking, of course. Sex was a pretty intense workout after all.

Aaron loved how much Burner loved to manipulate his body. From having him hold onto a tree branch as he thrust up into him from below to performing pushups with Aaron underneath him, thrusting into him irregularly until they managed a pattern that worked for both of them.

The infernape would pause and rapidly change their position. Plucking him from a tree to curl his legs around him and bounce Aaron up and down.

Or onto his hands and knees and rail him from behind.

One memorable occasion had them in a tree and Burner flipped him around, going into a sixty-nine position while being held up only by branches, vines, and Burner's feet gripping the bark.

It was terrifying, but the thrill was even better.

The pokémon was quite insatiable, and Aaron was somewhat relieved the rest of his pokémon hadn't yet joined in on this excitement.

Rio had, of course, but besides the one lapse of control in the locker room, he was too shy to ask. Although he had been coaxed over a couple times to join up with Burner.

Digit was sexless, Aaron was pretty sure at least. Magnezone didn't reproduce that way…? He considered looking into it, but also never got around to that.

Aero was almost undoubtedly oblivious to it all. The flygon had his head in the clouds at the best of times, and Macie was a lady pokémon, and Aaron didn't quite swing that way.

Cinder, on the other hand, was giving him funny looks.

Aaron himself had received funny looks for having two Fire-types on his team. Still, he generally responded with the middle finger or just ignoring them. He could have whatever he wanted on his team, and it wasn't like Cinder and Burner filled the exact same function.

No one gave him grief for having two Fighting-type's, so he decided people were just stupid.

Regarding Cinder, however, he was an arcanine. A big one. Well, they were all pretty big as a species so Aaron couldn't be entirely sure, but he seemed enormous to him.

The fiery canine had a powerful sense of smell, and Aaron knew no matter how much he bathed, he couldn't quite get the smell of sex off him. And Burner rarely joined in on his watery cleansing, so it was pointless to try.

He did, awkwardly, let the rest of the pokémon know what was going on in a very uncharacteristic display of nerves.

They already knew. Well, not Aero, but everyone else knew. Burner wasn't exactly subtle about it, and Aaron considered that maybe he wasn't either.

Despite that, he hadn't broached the subject with them. Aaron just wasn't sure how to say. "Hey. If you want to…?" Burner obviously didn't mind, and if by the conversations he was sure the infernape was having, bragging about what they'd be doing, he wasn't shy.

Still, Burner had made the first move. And moved Rio as well. So, Aaron would be content to wait and have fun with Burner.

Eventually, the infernape did, in fact, move things along but not in a way that Aaron had expected.

He hadn't been able to bathe, they were still in the wilderness and not close to any lakes or streams and reeked of his late-night coupling.

Enough that Cinder coughed a spark before quickly making his presence scarce. Aaron took a whiff and decided he should make the trip to the cold, freezing, lake.

Burner pulled him away, and Aaron had to give some objection. "You are entirely insatiable," he grumbled, good-natured. Burner didn't always rail him, sometimes they played around with other parts of their bodies, but his ass was still stinging.

"Nape," Burner replied, shaking his head.

"Really?" Aaron said shocked, he gave the infernape a suspicious look. "Then what do you want?"

Burner began to talk and gesture. Aaron couldn't get everything, but years of practice had given him a reasonable idea of Burner's speech.

There was that new symbol that definitely meant sex. His head flared, he gave cute looks, he fell onto all fours at one point, and he chattered.

"You've got… a friend you want to introduce me to?" Aaron guessed, and Burner nodded happily. "…How big?"

Burner smirked at him.

"I didn't mean that way!" Aaron retorted, flushing. He meant in height… because that'd give him an idea of size down there.

Burner saw right through him.

"Fine," Aaron sighed, "let's see this mystery pokémon."

Burner whistled and a few moments later the bushes rustled as a flareon poked his head through. He spotted them and chirped happily, springing out to strut over to Aaron.

Aaron raised an eyebrow at Burner who waggled his back. Turning his head dropped his gaze on the flareon for just a moment, letting it tackle into him and knock him onto his back.

"Oof, watch it," Aaron snapped. Burner also murmured something, but the flareon didn't seem overly apologetic. He was already crawling up Aaron's chest, going for his face.

"Well, you're going a little-mmm!"

The flareon wasted _no time_.

He wasn't even hard yet, but Aaron got a strong taste of his sheath when he reached his mouth. The tip was poking out, and Aaron could feel it quickly beginning to engorge as he rammed it into his mouth, pulling it out more and more with each thrust, sheath pulling back.

Aaron's hands came up and captured the behind of the flareon, gripping in to get some kind of control over the frantic thrusting.

"Easy, big guy," Aaron gasped, pulling his head back. The needy thrusts of the flareon were too much for him to hold back, but its growing cock only pressed against his chin, smearing thin trails over his face.

The flareon huffed and growled something, Aaron calmed it by sliding one of his hands further down, stroking down on its balls.

"Just let me…" Aaron begun, already feeling hot. Another Fire-type, they were all so hot and heavy around him. The flareon thrust again and he opened his mouth, rather than just laying limp and letting it fuck his mouth, that could come later, Aaron decided to give it some help.

His lips were tickled by the fur of the sheath, but he ignored it in favour of extending his tongue. The flareon hissed and puffed a spark when his tongue slipped inside and the strong taste magnified.

Aaron couldn't help but moan. The flareon was pushing again, and all he could taste, smell, and feel was flareon.

His eyes watered from the taste, it was so strong he could barely actually taste it. But it was already making him lightheaded, or maybe that was the heat that was wrapped around his head.

Flareon were fluffy on top of being Fire-type's after all.

He kept one hand stroking down on its balls as he explored its sheath. The flareon's cock twitched and spilled precum into his mouth as more of it began to engorge and exit its sheath.

It was overwhelmingly warm in there, his tongue touching and tasting what never had been explored for the flareon. It was puffing hard already, but still thrusting strongly without any pause or deviation.

It was getting bigger and bigger in his mouth, and he could taste less and less of its sheath as it pulled back. Unwilling to let it go any sooner than possible, Aaron pulled his head forth to push his tongue further, and the flareon moaned.

It actually held in place for a moment, fully thrust into his mouth to the point the tip of its cock was tickling the back of his throat.

It was still growing, and the sheath was almost entirely pulled back. Aaron swiped his tongue left and right, all around the base of its cock, cleaning it. He could feel a subtle bump where its knot would inflate but hadn't begun yet.

He bobbed his head slightly, accepting the sheath was pulled back, and the flareon began to move again.

Not that he could see, but the flareon was breathing out sparks with each exhale, heartily enjoying the human underneath him.

Aaron ran the hand that was still pressed on the flareon's behind up its back, pulling the fur up slightly and it shivered. His other hand was still massaging its balls, and the flareon's tongue lolled out at the pleasure from all over.

Aaron sensed movement and gasped himself when his pants were torn off him, and two fingers were immediately pressed into him. He had taught Burner the way to prepare him, but Burner also was a little impatient.

With fingers and saliva, he was going in, and Aaron couldn't help but arch his back. It shifted the flareon who found that the position changed to perfectly suit its needs.

Aaron gagged when, with his throat now lined up, the flareon began to go further. He grabbed its haunches again, but it was thrusting hard and couldn't be slowed down. It wasn't choking him, but it was close, and not something he was expecting just tossed on him out of nowhere.

Burner rubbed his thighs, his balls, and his inner walls to calm him down, and Aaron was able to find a pattern of taking in short breaths between the flareon's rapid thrusts.

Something began to tap against his lips. He couldn't see much, mostly just underbelly fur, but he could feel and hear a great deal. The fingers probing in further, feeling the soreness from last night get battled by the pleasure of today.

He could hear the soft grunts of the flareon and the smack of its furry balls on his chin. Now that they were freed from his grip, they were hitting him with each thrust.

Burner was also sighing with amusement as Aaron clenched on his fingers. There were three now, scissoring him apart and going in so far.

The taste of flareon's cock was hard to describe for Aaron. It wasn't like Burner's at all. It was a lot smoother, ending with a thick head but a thin point, and not as uniformly thick, getting wider at the base.

In fact, it was getting a lot wider. Aaron remembered the thing about canine, and some other, pokémon. The knot.

That was what was pressing on his lips, he realised. And with the flareon fucking its cock down his throat, he could feel it straining to go further.

The knot was only just beginning to develop, excited by the penetration and feel of his lips, but it'd expand a lot once it was ready.

Aaron tried to say something, or sound something out to Burner. That thing would be too much.

Burner might have been to busy with playing with his ass to notice, however. He could feel the infernape's cock being teased at his entrance without pressing in. He still was pushing a finger in and out occasionally.

Aaron's made a high noise, trying to do something, before the flareon _pushed._

Immediately he could feel that this was different. The cock was throbbing hard in his mouth, sinking into his throat harder than before. But it didn't pull back, sinking its forming knot past his lips.

Aaron took a difficult breath through his nose as the knot in his mouth expanded, thickening the entire thing as it throbbed with growing heat.

It was like he had a lava lamp in his throat the flareon grunting and moaning, paws pressing on the back of his head, trying to tug him closer. It wasn't cumming. It was close, though.

There was no real space to move, but the flareon tried anyway. Fucking its knotted cock as much as it could move in his mouth and throat. Aaron could barely breathe, and all he could smell was flareon.

It hissed a long sound before giving three sharp barks before groaning, and he felt molten cum begin spilling down his throat.

The flareon continued thrusting and twitching as much as it could, prolonging the orgasm for as long as possible. Aaron found his hands drifting up to its balls, squeezing them gently in a dream-like state. The flareon gasped, and a fresh burst of speed came from his machinations.

He was able to swallow the cum leaking down his throat, again causing the flareon to moan and shudder, and he could feel the heat pooling deep in his stomach. It wasn't a cold day, but he could definitely appreciate that kind of warmth if it was.

Part of Aaron expected it to be done, pull out, and be on its way. But none of those things happened. With its knot firmly planted between Aaron's lips, it couldn't pull out, and its cock continued to twitch and pulse, making sure he took everything those balls would give him.

Eventually, it turned around, causing Aaron to make a very unmanly sound, before just resting on his chest, cock still buried in his mouth.

He could hear the flareon still panting and the cock still spilling its seed, so Aaron resigned himself to a boring wait.

Wait? Yes. Boring? No.

Burner was ready now.

Aaron's eyes widened when he felt his legs get spread and rump gets picked up slightly. He made a sound that best translated to a shocked gurgle. The flareon rotated its hips slightly, moving the cock in his mouth, but didn't move from its place.

All he could see was flareon balls, tail, and fur. Its huge, fluffy, tail being draped over his face and blanketing him with its musk.

He couldn't see Burner. The only thing that assured him that it was even Burner doing it was the feel of his cock pressing against his ass, the fingers digging into his legs, and the soft. "Naaape."

Aaron knew Burner pretty well, but there was still a strange thrill at not being able to see who was pushing their cock into him. The feeling was recognisable, but what if Burner was watching from the side? Or just pulling his legs open for someone else?

Aaron couldn't actually be certain.

He swallowed. Flareon moaned. They both liked this.

Flareon began to tease his cock, and it was nothing but teasing. Rubbing his paws pads down the length of it, mostly avoiding the head of his cock. Even his paws felt hot, but the gentle pressure was nothing more than a tease.

Aaron moaned around the cock in his throat, and he felt the flareon throb again, more warmth spilled down.

Burner, he was pretty sure it was Burner, pressed eagerly against him, fucking him hard and deep and battering his prostate. His own cock was messing up the flareon's paws, and it actually pulled back from teasing him to wipe his mess on his neck.

Almost touching the bulge there.

That gave Burner an idea, however. Only one as fiendish as he could create. Leaning over, he grabbed flareon and turned him to the side, off Aaron's chest and leaned in himself. Aaron mumbled something indistinct as the flareon's cock was tugged and he nearly coughed.

He still couldn't see, and the flareon decided to just sit down, partially on his face partially on his right arm. That was going to go numb soon enough.

Burner leaned in, smelling the sheer scent of flareon all over his neck. He tasted the precum that the flareon had wiped before tasting the dried lines of precum from the flareon on his chin. Then, Burner pulled further down.

Aaron gasped when he felt lips on his neck. His neck was sensitive to touch at the best of time, but he couldn't even pull back. One arm was trapped, and before his other one could fly up, Burner caught it and pressed it down.

Aaron made obscene sounds as Burner began to kiss and suck on his neck. He normally couldn't handle that, but what made it even more maddening was the huge cock plunged into his throat.

Burner could see the bulge in perfect detail, where his skin raised, where the cock strained in his tight, wet, throat. He kissed the bulge and then latched his lips onto it, sucking. Flareon too gasped and sighed in pleasure, able to feel the ministrations Burner was doing through Aaron's skin.

Aaron couldn't take it. He had barely been touched at all, but his cock erupted, splattering his seed all over his belly, chest, and even parts of Burner when the jets flew up.

Burner didn't cease fucking him or sucking on his neck, continuing even as he clenched and writhed around him before finally groaning out, cock pumping more Fire-type cum into him. Warming him from every side and part of him.

Burner continued to stroke his neck and kiss around his lips until the flareon's knot had deflated enough that it could pull it. It was still half-hard and grinded its cock between his pecs for the bit, spreading saliva and post-cum on his chest before breaking the rules and giving Aaron a quick kiss on the mouth.

His infernape made a highly disagreeing sound, and the flareon didn't do it for long, just enough to stick its tongue down where its cock had been earlier, before winking and dashing off.

Burner grumbled at it, but Aaron was only happy to be breathing normally again, taking deep, gulping, breaths and coughing a few times. Everything felt warm, from head to toe, and he didn't very much want to get up.

Burner was the one to move them, picking Aaron up bridal style and walking off with that same air of smug pride in what he reduced Aaron too, carrying him to the river.

He was kind enough to carry him but just tossed him into the water once they arrived. Aaron, knowing Burner was going to do that, held his breath and intentionally stayed underwater for a little longer than he normally would, causing Burner to panic and jump in after him.

"That's what you get for tossing me," Aaron laughed, rising up and splashing a now-steaming monkey. Burner did not look impressed but was also kinda impressed and splashed him back before getting out and lighting his head with a snap of his fingers.

Wouldn't take him long to dry at all.

Burner shook himself off and went to lie down on a rock. He was asleep in seconds. Aaron shook his head at the strange pokémon and began to swim a little.

As much as the heat of Fire-type's got him going, he rather enjoyed the cool water on his skin and soaked in it for a while, just kicking lightly with his feet to stay above water.

A moving shadow caught his attention and Aaron squinted into the air, spotting Aero flying about above the river. He waved and called out and Aero who squawked in surprise before dropping like a stone.

The water shivered when he came to a sudden stop and Aero smirked, falling into a position that could be called 'Draw me like one of your French girls' and began to float over with his head propped on a hand.

"Yes, yes, very impressive," Aaron said dryly. Aero floated around him a few times, the only sign of his flight being caused by the vibration of his wings. It was impressive how much control Aero had over his flight, Aaron would give him that.

Especially since he helped teach him that.

Aero continued orbiting him for a bit until Aaron had the gall to flick a tiny bit of water at him. Immediately the flygon took off into the sky trying to shake the water off.

He'd never gotten over his dislike of water from being a trapinch. It was hard enough to make him drink water, let alone touch it with anything else.

Aaron laughed, Aero would dry himself off with pure speed, and went back to washing himself off. He couldn't just stay in the river all day. His other pokémon would eventually be wondering what the hell was going on and Aero could not be trusted to tell them.

He could request Aero to do it right now, and he'd find the flygon six hours later having an eating contest with an ursaring, having completely forgotten three seconds after asking him.

So, he'd enjoy this for a bit. He could actually feel some bruises developing on his sides from Burner's fingers gripping him, as well as a sore and sensitive neck. Outside and inside.

There was also a tell-tale feeling around his nether, and Aaron reached down behind him. He hissed as he spread his own walls with a finger. Just a glance down, he could see some white flowing down the river.

Burner liked to fill him up a lot. Aaron would count himself lucky that he only went the one time, and also somewhat unlucky as that was always fun even if he was wrecked afterwards.

Aaron had been using this river for the past couple days, not once did he have a problem with it. It was slow enough that he could relax in it but did move so not many Water-type's would be spotted for more than a few seconds.

That he saw, at least.

Aaron kept working himself, not wanting to ruin another pair of underpants, when something grabbed onto him.

He barely had time to yelp out before something was pressing against him. He kicked out before feeling a shiver go up to his spine, looking down through the water it was a little blurry, but he could make out the red crest jutting from a blue head.

A feraligatr.

Well, that was probably not good. It had a hold of his thighs and could very easily take a bite out of him. It was there for a taste, not quite a bite though.

Before Aaron could begin shouting for Burner or Aero, the feraligatr licked him.

Lick was an understatement. It drove its tongue into him, and he gasped out a moan. "A-ah?" He was close to a rock, even though he was being held above water he still grabbed onto it to steady himself. "Okay," he breathed, feeling the tongue go in further.

Aaron felt his face flush deep red as he hung onto the rock. It was a little slippery, but it wasn't a concern. The main concern was the feraligatr that was eating him out.

Better than it actually eating him though.

He sighed out as it hit something nice. His feet were uncaught, and his toes flexed underwater as the feraligatr really started on him.

Perhaps it had noticed him cleaning himself and decided to offer its help? Without offering. Aaron moaned as its tongue retreated slightly, the tongue felt a lot nicer than his fingers. Could go a lot deeper as well.

He was almost feeling hot, except the water was cold, the tongue in him was hot but colder than Burner's cum. It was a rapidly changing mix of temperatures and sensations, and he could only grip onto the rock to steady himself.

With his sighs and moans, it was bound to attract some attention. Burner was still sleeping, lazy bastard, but someone else wasn't.

Aero was watching out from above after all and came rocketing down when he noticed Aaron clinging onto a rock, with something blue underneath the water.

"Flygooon!" he yelled, ready to ignore his dislike of water and dive in to attack. Aaron called out to him before he could.

"Aero, it's okay!" he yelled, and Aero stopped in mid-air. The flygon chirped and cocked his head at him, floating in front of Aaron.

Flygon's eyes were very good. Protected with a membrane for sandstorms, they were capable of seeing through their own sandstorms very well. That strong eyesight extended to everything, including the blurriness of underwater.

He took in Aaron's flushed face, the biting of his lower lip, and glanced down at where Aaron's cock was hard and leaking underwater.

Well. If he hadn't figured out something was going on before, or Burner somehow didn't make it abundantly clear, then the cat was out of the bag now.

"Gon?" Aero asked, and there was a different tone to it all. Aaron looked up, Aero actually wore a nervous expression. As he had to look up, it didn't take long for him to notice something slightly lower.

That was different. Burner, Rio, even the flareon had at least some stuff on the outside. Aero was a flygon, a dragon, and he had an easily-missed slit. One that was beginning to flush as a purplish tip began peeking out.

That was also new. Aaron knew Aero was male, didn't think he'd be interested. He had seemed far too oblivious to actually be oblivious, but maybe he really was?

Either way, the flygon was floating in the air with a reddening face and a growing cock. Aaron blinked, the spell breaking, and he called out. "You wanna…?" He didn't finish those words exactly, not entirely sure what to say, but Aero got the meaning.

He nodded.

"Come o-ah-on!" Aaron said, squeaking in the middle of it when he was reminded that he still had a feraligatr eating him out. "Oooh, fuck."

One hand went underwater, stroking the head of the feraligatr. It was really going to town now. It had been drawing out Burner's cum, some of it being lost to the water and some of it going into the feraligatr's maw.

The thickness of its jaw was pressing against his cheeks as its tongue, thicker at the largest point than Burner's cock, spread him. His remaining hand clung harder onto the rock as he panted. He could feel the tongue farther inside him than anything had been, and it was making his back arch.

Aero seemed to enjoy it, floating in with a little more confidence and a lot more curiosity. His cock was extended a lot more, and Aaron got a better look at it. Lightly purpled all over with a flat, spear-like, head and ridges on the underside of the cock, slotting down further and further as more and more of it was revealed to the world.

He wasn't quite close enough to touch, Aaron was in the water after all, but Aaron began whimpering. "Aero come on. Please, let me… let me taste that. Ah, Aero come on!"

It emboldened the flygon, and he shuffled closer, pulling his feet up and flipping over, so he was floating horizontally. Aaron pulled his hand away from the feraligatr, and it dripped with water for a moment.

Aero didn't shy away, even from the water-covered hand, and hissed a piercing growl when Aaron's hand closed on his half-hard dragon cock.

"Oh wow," Aaron murmured, feeling the texture. It was so different again from any other dick he'd held, the ridges were stiffer than the rest of the cock but not to a dangerous degree. He was very interested in how that'd feel but equally as curious as to how it would taste.

Aero trilled as Aaron began to pump his hand, more of his cock spilling out from his flushed slit. Aaron reached up to tease the edges of his slit and Aero yelped, thrusting his hips automatically.

"Like that?" Aaron asked, moaning as the feraligatr's tongue began to scrape him. Its bumps being felt all the more now that most of Burner's cum was out of him. "Oooh, yeah, you do."

Aero nodded, and Aaron tugged him slightly, partly to jack him off further, partly to encourage him closer. Aero had probably never been this close to the water in his life, but he was about to feel something else just as wet.

The flygon hissed against when Aaron's lips met his cock. He kissed the spear-like headfirst before sucking the tip in, pulling Aero down more as the last of his cock began to release, he slid his lips down the side of it, letting the tip of his tongue drag on the sensitive flesh.

Aero shivered, and he kissed the tip of his cock again, already spilling some precum into his mouth, before sucking his cock in.

He quickly took in two things. The first was that Aero tasted even stronger than anyone before him. The second was Aero's cock when the flygon immediately thrust right down his throat.

"Mmmph!" Aaron grunted, those ridges were something else when scraping his throat. He couldn't eject the flygon, and then the feraligatr below him moved, dragging its tongue out and grabbing him again.

He could feel the shifting of water before something else began to slide between his cheeks. Whatever the feraligatr was packing down there was definitely some sort of weapon.

Aaron released the rock to grab onto Aero's leg, just needing to do _something_ before a thick, tapered, length began probing around his hole. He could feel just from the heat grinding against him that it was not tapered for long, that thing was _thick._

His left eye twitched as the feraligatr began to push itself into him. Aaron hadn't spoken even a single word to it, and it was already beginning to penetrate him.

He couldn't focus on that, however, as Aero was currently choking him on HIS cock. Not as thick as the beast going inside him, but the ridges were making his eyes water. He wanted to grab for some balls, by there were none on the outside of the flygon.

He made do by sliding his fingers around the base of Aero's cock and into his slit. He could feel the flygon shivering in pleasure at that, and he dug his digits in further, feeling the moist warmth suck at his fingers.

There was even more cock in there, but he didn't know if it would, or even could, come out. Either way, Aero had never played with himself that far in, so this was new and enjoyable for him.

Aero chittered out some pleasing sounds, clumsily thrusting into his trainer's mouth. Their position wasn't ideal for a hammering, Aaron was being entirely held up by water, feraligatr, and a hand on Aero's leg.

Still, he was getting a rhythm. Aaron was gasping and moaning around thrusts in and out, and Aero found he quite enjoyed the sound. He gave a deeper, longer, trill and floated in slightly closer. He was dangerously close to the water, and his cock twitched in Aaron's throat at the edge of danger.

He began to play with Aaron's hair. It was a neat thing, even flattened from water. He carefully avoided scratching his trainer with his claws, instead running his fingers through his hair, feeling the strands between them.

One hand rested on the back of Aaron's head and began to move it in conjuncture with his thrusts, driving his cock deeper. So, this was what Burner had been prattling on about? Aero hadn't listened, to busy training and proving he was the best because he could fly.

Had a type advantage over Burner too. Aero knew he was the coolest. How much Aaron was enjoying his dick only supported that idea. The human was grunting and gasping and moaning all around him, playing delightful vibrations through the tip of his cock with his fingers going into places Aero had never even thought about.

He sighed and pressed in even closer, the tips of his feet actually touching the water. It was cold, but it wasn't too bad. He wasn't weak to water anymore, he just didn't like it.

But he did like this.

He pressed closer and closed his eyes, dipping down until more of him was pressing on the water.

Aaron felt weightless. In the water, being partially held up from different directions, and spit-roasted between two pokémon left him feeling like he was floating. Or maybe Aero was cutting the oxygen off from his brain. Either way, he liked the feeling.

The feraligatr was about halfway in him now. It felt like it was rearranging his insides with how far that cock was going, more and more was just being pressed in, and he couldn't tell if he was mostly down or it was only the start.

He could only hang onto Aero.

Neither pokémon were in rhythm with the other. One underwater, one floating, neither caring about the other stopped any hope of cooperation. Just Aaron's slight jerks up or down could be manipulated.

He felt the large hands of the crocodilian pokémon pull his legs wider, it was like he was going to do the splits, before a series of bubbles by his head let him know something was going to happen. He could feel the tension in the feraligatr's body, just from its grip on him, he tried to take a breath but only sucked down on Aero's cock.

Feraligatr thrust and Aaron jolted forth, gasping and taking Aero to the base. Fully penetrated on both sides. He could feel his stomach pushing out, but he couldn't see it, with his head craned up for Aero's dick.

Something finally moved, and Aaron felt everyone get pushed away from the stability of his rock. Aero withdrew entirely from his mouth, giving Aaron moments to take deep breaths of air. The feraligatr was pushing him to the bank, unable to rail him in the middle of the stream.

His hands curled around the bank, and Aero's shadow fell on him again. The flygon sat down in front of him, pushing him slightly back to fit. Aero sat, smiling with his purple cock jutting up and rubbed it on Aaron's face as the feraligatr also breached behind him, rising up.

Aero's confident smile didn't waver, and the feraligatr paid little notice to him. Its grip on Aaron shifted to his waist, and it held him firmly in place. It hadn't slipped out entirely when moving them and was able to continue immediately.

Aaron felt the wind get knocked out of him on the first thrust, bracing himself against Aero's legs. The flygon's feet, and part of his tail, were dipped in the water but he didn't seem to mind, just smiling and holding his dick.

He pressed it against Aaron's cheek, grinding and spilling strings of cloudy precum on his face. Aaron chuckled at Aero's attempt at marking him, the laughs almost being beaten out of him as the feraligatr began to thrust.

He grabbed onto Aero's tail with both hands, bracing himself. His thumbs pressed something before sinking in, and Aero gasped himself. Aaron nearly pulled back upon realising he'd just pressed his thumbs into Aero's tail hole, but the flygon moaned, his cock twitching.

Aaron paused, as much as he could as the water was being frothed up around him. It'd felt amazing when the feraligatr was doing it to him. He normally wouldn't, but…

Aaron leaned in, and instead of taking Aero's cock back into his mouth, he pulled his thumbs back and pressed his tongue to his tail hole.

The flygon made a sound awfully similar to a meep before leaning onto his back, unable, or unwilling, to look Aaron in the eyes.

Aero was covering his mouth with one of his hands, but moans were slipping out anyway as Aaron dug his tongue into his pokémon. He hadn't been on this side of things yet, but he tried to think of what his other pokémon, and this feraligatr, did for him.

Aero clenched on his tongue as he dove it in him, tasting the flesh of the flygon. It wasn't a terrific taste, but nothing to what he was expecting. Aero was clean, even if he resisted water.

Reaching a hand up, he stroked the twitching flygon-hood as he probed it with his tongue. The feraligatr seemed to notice him going at it, softly and gently, and thought to maybe help.

Or something like that.

Aaron felt a thick hand clamp down on his head before he was pushed firmly into Aero's taint, the feraligatr rising slightly over him to pin him into the flygon's rump.

The pressure of Aero's tail was high, but his tail hole just continued to flex around Aaron's tongue, his lips pressed on his pucker. He squeezed down harder on Aero's cock than he intended, but the flygon moaned, thrusting slightly into his iron-grip.

Aaron couldn't pull back, he could only keep going, soaking his flygon's walls with his saliva. Feeling the ring squeeze around the middle of his tongue, feeling the sensitive flesh within try and draw his tongue deeper. He was no pokémon, he didn't have that long of a tongue.

Long enough for Aero to enjoy himself at least.

It was actually the flygon who broke first. The tight grip on his cock, tickling his ridges, the tongue up his ass, and Aaron's other hand playing with his slit again was too much for the inexperienced flygon, and Aaron felt him clench hard around his tongue, almost forcing him out.

The flygon cried out, pearly-white cum spurting from his tip and all over his chest and face, crying out. His hole was clenching around Aaron's tongue rhythmically until his tongue was only on the rim, his cock spilling more and more cum as the flygon shuddered.

The feraligatr snorted and finally pulled Aaron back from Aero's rump, spinning him around to face him. Aaron got a brief look at a crocodile's smile before that tongue that was in him, and his own tongue that was in Aero were joined together.

The feraligatr's breath stunk, but Aaron couldn't even smell it with the shock of having that thick tongue go down his throat. It was like being spit-roasted all over again but by one person.

He yelped as the feraligatr sped up, pumping his powerful hips faster, picking him up by the rump to hold him in place for him to thrust into.

Aaron was nearly biting the tongue down his throat, barely able to breathe with it down his throat, and the hammering his colon was getting.

He actually screamed when he felt a mouth touch his neglected cock and Aaron's hands curled around the antennae of the flygon that had recovered enough to curl his head around him.

Aero had to be careful, he'd get a beating from the feraligatr's chest if he positioned his head too badly, but he was very much the give and receive type.

His long, nimble, tongue curled several times around Aaron's cock before he drew the whole thing into his mouth, feeling the blunt head move to the back of his throat. Trapinch had no gag reflex to speak of, and this trait continued to flygon, allowing the inexperienced Aero to take Aaron to the base with no trouble.

He squeezed his eyes shut, it was still a strange feeling, and swallowed, causing his trainer to gasp around the tongue the feraligatr was ramming down his throat.

Aero bobbed his head up and down carefully, he kept his tongue curled around Aaron's cock, until his trainer couldn't take it anymore. He would have cum just from the feraligatr in time, but a little help was always enjoyed.

Aaron hadn't tasted Aero's cum, but Aero certainly tasted Aaron's as he pulled back, the humans cock spurting jets of his seed all through his mouth. Feraligatr growled in pleasure as the tight little human tightened, even more, huffing out a growling breath before shoving Aero away to pin Aaron and really fuck him into the ground.

With Aaron's mouth free, he was able to shout his appreciation of this to the world, his cock still throbbing mostly dryly, his balls pulled right up to his body. Aero took over the mouth then, pressing their much-closer-sized mouths together in a sloppy kiss, taking Aaron's cries into his own mouth as the feraligatr's thrusts began to get harder.

Not slower, just harder.

Aaron was nearly being thrown from the impacts, Aero helping brace him, and Aero trilled as Aaron bit not-to-gently on his tongue. The feraligatr gave a low, deep, groaning hiss and slammed its whole length one more time into him.

Aero placed with the bulge in Aaron's belly as the feraligatr's cock spilled everything it had into him, there was going to be a mark left from that amount for a while, with Aaron sighing and moaning as the feraligatr groaned.

It held in his body, joining them together, for a fair while, its cock twitching and throbbing, spilling more and more of that thick, creamy, seed into his belly. If he was a lady, he'd almost worry about getting pregnant from that much cum.

Aero's pets were actually rather relaxing, and Aaron enjoyed it for a slightly different reason until the feraligatr finally pulled out, a stream of its cum oozing out of his stretched hole.

Aaron gasped, clenching around nothing and his hole unable to fully close. He tried to lean up but gave up partway, slumping back into Aero's grip. "I came here to wash that off," he pointed out, rubbing his stomach.

The feraligatr snorted at him.

Burner, who mysteriously only woke up when Aaron wondered out loud if the feraligatr was interested in coming with him.

By the waggling eyebrows, Aaron could guess Burner was saying he already did, but he didn't listen. He had some pokéball's, but also a full team of six so he elected to give the feraligatr some time to think.

It followed him anyway.

Aaron didn't particularly want to walk, so Aero was kind enough to carry him. He didn't particularly feel like washing off in the river again. Aero dunked him halfway, and Aaron pressed on his belly anyway to wash at least some of it into the river.

A present for the Magikarp or whatever.

Burner was left to show Jet, as Aaron had already dubbed him with that name, the way back as Aero was flying him.

The two were already arguing, Aaron could see the lovely friendship they'd have already.

Aaron had a unique lack of feeling in his legs when they got back. Only Digit and Macie were there when he arrived. Digit, the Magnezone, had no reaction whatsoever to his state or smell, likely couldn't smell him anyway.

Macie, however, gave him quite the look of judgement, the bayleef had no chill.

"What?" Aaron asked.

"Bay."

"Shush."

"Leef."

Aaron mostly just rested as everyone slowly gathered. His pokémon liked to do their own thing when not training with him, and they were strong enough to handle themselves.

He wondered what they chatted about when they were all together for meals, a mishmash of pokémon voices that he couldn't parse.

Slowly, with cracking joints, he began to pull something together for dinner. They'd die without him, not able to feed themselves. It wasn't even an exaggeration, Aaron had only actually caught one of them from the wild.

And they were starving when he caught them. The rest were variously human-raised already.

Aero stared at him happily as he tossed things together to create an approximation of food. Aaron, personally, wasn't hungry. He'd had his fill already.

Burner and Jet arrived eventually. Both had bruises yet were laughing together already. They did an unsettlingly-synchronised leer at Aaron, and Aaron knew.

What he knew, he didn't know. He just knew.

Rio and Cinder came in last, together. Both were panting from some training they had undergone together, the nimble mienshao taking on the powerful arcanine in a battle of speed and agility.

Rio had won their little challenge, having tagged Cinder more than he'd been tagged in kind and was quite pleased with himself.

Cinder was less happy—the gigantic canine falling onto his side in a huff. Rio was thankfully, not the kind of teasing and came over to Aaron to help.

He was the only one actually allowed to help. Fur tended to get in places, but he could be trusted to not drop it, ruin it, or eat it.

No one else could be trusted for all that.

Cinder was huffing a lot, Aaron noticed. He wanted to sit down, but also didn't want to sit down with an aching twinge coming up, so he pulled Cinder's steel brush out of his bag and knelt down with his arcanine.

Burner was his first pokémon, but Aaron loved them all the same. Cinder, at the very least, stopped huffing in annoyance once he got attention.

He continued panting a bit though, although that also stopped fairly quickly in favour of nose-breathing. His large, black, nose was flaring as he breathed in deeply.

Aaron didn't notice, too busy brushing Cinder's endless forest of fur. He could do a single short sweep and then need to pull arcanine fur out of a furry ball he now had. The pokémon had a LOT of fur.

He liked the attention on his back the most, usually, but today he seemed wanting some belly focus. Not quite as much fur there, so it was easier on Aaron.

Cinder continued breathing in deeply. He was an arcanine. His sense of smell was second to none, except maybe a slurpuff. He'd claim superiority anyway.

Even when Aaron bathed with soap and shampoo, that smell was never entirely gone. Lingering under the artificial 'clean' humans loved so much.

When he just washed himself off a little, Cinder could smell it a lot deeper. That smoky, salty, smell that followed Burner or occasionally the scent that Rio had. Clean, but in a different way.

Today, however, Aaron seemed to have forgone such a sensible human ritual. He could smell no less than _four_ pokémon on his trainer. There was Burner, as always, but it was long distant. There was a different smoky scent, wilder than Burner's. There was the watery smell that the new guy, that cocky feraligatr, had.

And there was Aero's earthy, mysterious, smell.

Aero sure looked pleased with himself. As did Jet, as he had heard the feraligatr dubbed as.

Cinder could deal with the smell when it was distant, suppressed, attempted to be removed as it was clear the fun was over. But Aaron stunk of sweat and sex, such an inviting smell. Cinder rumbled something. It wasn't a growl, but it was close.

Aaron paused, hearing the sound, but not being sure what it was. "Cinder?"

Cinder rolled away from Aaron and then onto his feet. He could have dinner later, something else was crowding his mind and taking his attention.

"Cinder? Wha-WOAH!?"

Cinder pushed Aaron onto his back and whimpered something pleading. It took Aaron exactly half a second to realise what Cinder wanted, the thickening sheath between his legs when he was brushing his stomach had given him a hint already.

"Wha- now in front of-"

Cinder loomed over him, enormous arcanine and him a regular-sized human. Cinder's teeth nipped the back of his shirt, searching for purchase.

Once he had it, Cinder lifted him up and turned him around, pushing him onto his hands and knees before ripping his pants off.

He had only put them on half an hour ago. Cinder also ripped through them entirely, ignoring Aaron's complaints about that.

"Aww, come on I really liiiiiii…."

Burner had used fingers, Jet had used his tongue, Cinder used nothing but his cock.

He wasn't hard, canine Pokémon didn't quite work like that. His tip was poking out, and that was enough to shove into Aaron, the warmth and heat of the human immediately stirring more of his cock to swell, growing in Aaron as he began to fuck him in front of everyone's meals.

Had Aaron been able to understand his pokémon, he would have heard Digit says. "And in front of the salad." And then nudge the very Grass-type Macie with a robotic giggle.

With a paw on Aaron's head, he pushed him into the grass while hiking Aaron's hips up. His trainer was not exactly prepared for this sudden loss of control, he didn't even know Cinder had been fighting the urge for ages now.

Before Burner even made that first move, to be exact.

Having the temptation now laid so bare, he realised he was resisting for no reason. Might have been a slightly inopportune time to do this, however.

Aaron was gasping out with each thrust from his arcanine. Cinder was getting bigger in him every moment, and while he still had Jet's cum slicking his walls, he was so sore from today.

He would not be sitting down at all tomorrow if he could help it.

Cinder's sheath was almost entirely pulled back by the time he really began to rut him. There was no thought of dragging things out of anything else, not even Aaron's pleasure.

The human was getting hard from this, not just from this sudden, random, hit of sex but from being mounted in front of his entire time. Burner, the eternally-horny bastard, was already jacking off but surprisingly wasn't coming to occupy his mouth.

This moment was all for Cinder.

The arcanine's forepaws hooked firmly around his hips and began slamming him harder. His head was freed, but he was being rattled so much he'd almost prefer being pinned down.

Molten drool was dripping from Cinder's growling mouth, laying stinging droplets onto Aaron's cheek as he pressed one side of his head against the ground, listening to his pokémon with the other side.

He was content to let Cinder get out this burst of aggression, he was not content when he felt something bigger bumping against his stretched and sore hole.

Aaron quickly remembered the flareon and also the fact that Cinder was considerably larger. If Jet hadn't stretched him out so thoroughly before, he doubted he could handle this anywhere near as easily.

But an arcanine-knot was an entirely different story.

"C-Cinder!" Aaron shouted. He thought he wanted to tell him to not do it, but something stopped him. "Cinder! Cinder! CINDER! AH, FUCK!"

He pushed back right as Cinder slammed forth, burying that growing bone right in him. Cinder immediately howled, slamming Aaron down onto his stomach with his knot rapidly inflating in him.

Aaron gave off weak gasps, that was so big. It'd tear him apart. It was so hot as well. The arcanine groaned and lifted his hips, pulling Aaron up with him without any chance of resisting. He began grinding into him, pulling that knot as much as it could possibly go while the cock seemed to grow even bigger in him.

Aaron felt his forehead touch the ground, and he looked down. He could see the outline of the cock in him, see it twitching.

He clenched, and Cinder howled again. A burst of heat nearly knocked Aaron out, and he couldn't quite remember what happened after Cinder began to cum.

He did remember eventually being dragged along by Cinder's knot, the arcanine deciding he was hungry after all and his rump being raised up into the air as Cinder ate from his bowl.

Knotted and dragged in front of everyone.

Rio ran off to get some towels and Burner was nice enough to finish himself off and stroke Aaron to a climax as well. He didn't have much more to give today.

Cinder gave him a lick on the head after his knot had deflated enough to pull out and Rio cleaned him off, Aaron too wrecked to do it himself.

His team were some horny bastards, most of them at least. But at least they were learning some TLC to add onto it afterwards.

He'd be back in the cities and big leagues soon, but no one would fault Aaron if he took a little longer out there. Get everyone else a little stronger, that's what he'd say.

It was quite a workout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! That was fun to write! Hope you all enjoyed. I'm not sure what I'll do next...

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? Not too rusty I hope. I gotta give some credit to halfpastten for just general inspiration.
> 
> I'm also on Sofurry now as well: https://semiparenthesis.sofurry.com


End file.
